Dreaming Again
by loverlyness
Summary: Edward and Bella's daughter, Elizabeth, has found love at Forks High. But just her luck, it's Jacob Black's son, Joshua. With their love forbid by their parents, what lengths will they go to to be together?
1. Morning Routine

AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places or events from the book belong to Stephenie Meyer.

"I wish we didn't have to run away." I let out a deep sigh as we drove.

"It's the only way, Elizabeth." He said softly. It pained him to do this as well but if we didn't, we couldn't be together.

"I know, I know." Turning around in my seat, I looked out the back window of his car longingly. We didn't know where we were going. Nobody knew. Not our fathers or our mothers. Not our aunts or our uncles. No one.

We were breaking all of the rules now.

Chapter 1

"Elizabeth, get out of bed! You'll be late for school!" Yeah right, I thought. I sat up in my bed and let out a yawn. Another day of school. Wonderful.

Now, I personally liked school. It interested me to learn new things. But the people at school? Ugh. Why did I have to be cursed with the looks of an angel?

Everyone at home treated me like I was a breakable china doll. It was very ridiculous, but after 16 years I'm used to it.

"Elizabeth Marie Cullen, get out of bed NOW or else these pancakes are going into the trash can!" Pancakes? Pancakes!

Within 2 seconds, I was downstairs. I had been blessed with speed like my father, who passed it onto my mother. Of course, it dropped right onto me.

Oh yeah. Did I mention who my father and mother were? Well, if you guessed Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen, you guessed right. I was born before my mother became a vampire. It displeased her to have to wait so long, but otherwise I would have been a baby my whole life, due to the whole vampire thing.

Now, I am half-vampire. I do grow older and I do eat and sleep. But just like my father and everyone else in the house, I have super speed and pale skin. I also have radiant, enchanting looks. Did I mention the fact that I have the strength of a bear, too? So, I'm pretty much the vampire minus the blood-hungry, sleep-deprived, no-food stuff.

"Elizabeth, if you eat faster, you can take longer to get ready and I can take you in the Porsche!" exclaimed Alice, my overly ecstatic aunt.

I nodded as I continued to eat my pancakes. Whatever. Alice only wanted to dress me up and put makeup on me. I was her little human dress up doll. Stuffing the pancakes in my mouth, like I normally did, the plate was soon empty and I ran upstairs with Alice and stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom.

Eugh. Bed-head. No wonder Uncle Emmett was laughing at me. My crimson locks entangled with each other, making it nearly impossible to brush out. Where did the red hair come from? Who knew. I loved my hair, but Alice loved it even more.

"Okay, sit down in the chair, Elizabeth." If I didn't sit down, Alice couldn't reach me. I was about 5' 6", which was over six-inches taller. I sat in the chair, straight from a barber's shop in Italy or something.

And then Alice went to town. My hair was being untangled, straightened and some strands were being curled.

"Ahh, now don't you look better already?!"

I grinned shyly.

"Now, let's get some lipgloss and eyeli-"

"Alice…I'll do this myself, okay?" She left the room disappointed. Sorry, I thought, but I want to do something myself.

I grabbed the pink lipgloss and began to apply it to my lips. After my lips had gloss on them, I frowned and wiped it off. I didn't need any lipgloss. Instead of applying eyeliner, I took the time to wash my face. Cleansed, I then put a thin layer of eyeliner around my emerald colored eyes.

Better, I thought. When I exited the bathroom, I was quickly rushed to my room by Alice, who already had an outfit picked out; a black long-sleeved shirt, jeans and some black, slip-on's with white polka dots.  
"Wow. Simple. I like it, Alice." I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and began to get dressed. As I got dressed, I could hear Alice outside, giggling.

Uh oh. She knew something was going to happen. She could see the future, after all.

I came out of my room with my black backpack on my back and a white belt added to my ensemble. Alice was proud to see that I had accented the polka dots.

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Alice, that was hardly necessary. Let me say goodbye to everyone."

I waved goodbye to my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, who did the same in return.

"See ya, kiddo." I heard Emmett say as I left to say good-bye to my mother.

"Bye, Mom. Do you know when the others will be back?" I gave her a hug and she nodded. "I think they'll all be back by the time you get home from school, but then Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I will be gone."  
I nodded and sighed. "Alright. See you later, Mom." They went hunting in packs of four now. It was odd, but it worked. My father, Uncle Jasper and my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, were out hunting now.

Alice pulled me out the door and into her Porsche. "Let's go!" She exclaimed. I didn't even get my seatbelt on before she sped off out of the driveway.

"Aah!" It always took me by surprise when Alice drove this fast. Everyone except my mother drove this fast. Even though she was a vampire now, she still respected the speed limit.

We were at the school within a minute or two. Greatt.

"Thanks for the ride, Alice." I got out of the car and shut the door behind me, ready to face a new day at Forks High.

Of course, there were bystanders as I got out of the car. Every boy at Forks High had their eyes on me. I acknowledged them, just to be nice, but I never really got into a conversation with them. They never picked up the courage to talk to me. When I walked to my locker, I noticed someone I had never seen before.

He was taller than me and well built. His dark black hair went no lower than his neck and his bangs covered what I thought to be brown eyes, painted on his tan skin. I think he looked at me, but then he walked off soon after.

Though he didn't drop his mouth open at me, like the entire male population at this school, I thought he was the most gorgeous male at this school.

I had to find out who he was.


	2. Joshua Black

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for me to find out who he was. When I got to Trigonometry, Mr. Varner made him introduce himself.

"My name is Joshua Black." Black? That sounded familiar…He smiled shyly after he said his name and began to walk back to his newly assigned seat, two desks to the right of mine. Mr. Varner obviously expected more, but the rest of the class did too, hoping they would have less torture-time.

Trig, as usual, went by slowly and painfully. When the bell rang, we all left as soon as we could and headed out for our next class. I got to Biology quickly, due to the fact that I already had my text book, and sat down at my lab table.

Joshua walked in as well, unsure of where to sit. Mr. Banner wasn't here yet to assign him a seat so I spoke up.

"Joshua, you're welcome to sit at my table. This seat's empty." I smiled and patted the stool. He seemed surprised by this gesture, but he came to sit anyway.

When he sat down I held my hand out for him to shake.

"My name's Elizabeth. Welcome to Forks." He shook my hand without speaking. I could tell he was a shy person. Or maybe it was just me…

Soon, the whole class and Mr. Banner arrived, so we had to pay attention. Once he was done with his lecture, everyone left for lunch. I went to my locker and shoved all of my things into it, locking it behind me.

The walk to the cafeteria was a normal routine. Nearly all of the boys would come up to me and ask if I would eat lunch with them. I didn't really mind, it was kinda cute. But naturally, I had to decline. I couldn't eat lunch with one boy without having the rest of them joining the table or trying to get me away.

Instead, I decided I would ask Joshua if he wanted to eat lunch with me. Unless he made any other friends, I don't think he would decline. Not only did I want him to eat with me, but I thought it would be a nice gesture with him being new and all.

When I got my lunch, I searched the Cafeteria for him. I noticed he was standing by the trash cans looking for a place to sit. Smiling, I walked over to him and asked him.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

"Sure. Thanks." He nodded and I began to walk to an empty spot at the nearest table.

We sat down and began to eat. It was silent and awkward for a while until I spoke up to ask him some questions.

"So…where are you from?"

"Well, I was born here but then my father and I moved when my mother died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Death was a horrible thing.

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I miss her and stuff, but life's all good."  
I smiled as I took a sip of my milk. It was nice to see him have a positive exterior. I could tell that it was a big deal inside, but he wanted to hide it.

"What's your next class?"

He groaned. "Gym."  
"Ugh, me too. I hate Gym."

We continued on about our schedule and the classes we disliked until it was time for Gym. I skipped all the way to the locker room and got on my Gym clothes. When I emerged, I sat on the bleachers and waited for the great discovery of what we'd be doing today. Coach Clapp explained that today we were going to be reviewing the rules of baseball for this week. I laughed to myself. My family played baseball on the occasion too, but a bit differently. I would have to watch my speed.

After Gym, school was over for the day. I got changed and caught up with Joshua.

"It was nice meeting you today, Joshua. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See ya."

I was expecting my grandmother, Esme, to pick me up. She loved to get me from school.

But instead, it was my father, staring at Joshua with the dirtiest look I had ever seen.

**(I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm hoping to write a chapter a day. I might not do one tomorrow, due to Christmas, but you never know! Happy Holidays!)**


	3. Unacceptable

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any character, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

Seeing my father glare at Joshua wasn't very reassuring. He never glared at anyone. I opened the car door and sat in the front seat next to him.

"Hello, Dad." I leaned over to kiss him on the forehead and then I buckled my seat belt, smiling the whole time.

"Hello, Elizabeth." His voice had an angry tone to it. What did I do wrong? What did Joshua do wrong?  
"How was your trip? Did you make any good catches?" I looked at his eyes, noticing that they had their golden topaz color. My father looked as young as he always had, never aging. But inside, he was aging. If he wasn't a vampire, he'd have gray hair and a back brace, probably. I shuddered at the thought.

"It was lovely." As we drove home, I noticed he was respecting the speed limits. We weren't driving at a ridiculous speed. Was this my mother in a costume or something?

"Elizabeth," he said, "About that boy you were hanging out with…"

"Yes? What about him?"

"I think its best you stay away from him."

I frowned.

"Why? We only met today. I don't see any problems with him." I turned to look out the window. I had never really gotten a good look at this road before…

"He…he's not really…just stay away from him, okay?"

"No thank you. I have no reasons to stay away from him. If I decide I want to stay away from him, I will. But right now, I'd like to get to know him better."

My father opened his mouth to say something else to me, but he didn't. Instead, I heard him mutter something under his breath about 'having to talk to Bella about this'.

When we got home, I entered our large house and was greeted by Esme.

"Elizabeth! How was school?" She gave me a hug and I returned it.

"It was okay. There was new boy at school that I befriended." I then waved to my Uncle Jasper who was sitting in front of the TV watching a show about parents who dislike their child's current boy/girlfriend and pick dates for them to get away from that person. He waved back, silent. Jasper wasn't a very talkative person.

"Oh…well that's lovely, dear."

"When is Carlisle coming home?" Everyone frowned upon me calling them my aunts or uncles or grandparents. I insisted upon calling my parents 'mom' and 'dad'.

"Who knows, dear. He'll be home soon probably."

"Okay, well I'm going to go do my homework…" I sped up the stairs and shut the door behind me. Why was everyone acting so weird about Joshua? It was ridiculous through my eyes.

By the time Carlisle got home, I had finished all of my homework and began reading my book for Language Arts. When I went downstairs to greet him, my mother, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had returned from their hunting trip, their eyes crystal pools of topaz.

"Hello Carlisle and…everyone else. How was your trip?"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at me. Alice was the first to speak.

"It was great, Elizabeth." Then they all looked away from me and began to speak in soft, fast tones. I hated when they did that around me. I decided I was hungry so I walked between them all, which caused them to be quiet and stare at me again.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go upstairs and read a book?" Both my father and mother said this at the same time, even though they didn't mean to.

"I'm hungry. Let me get some food. Then you can all whisper about me again." I grabbed a microwavable pizza and stuffed it in the microwave. I grabbed a back of Baked Doritos and a bottle of water. When my pizza was done, I put it on a plate and headed upstairs. They all watched me with careful eyes.

"Proceed." I said. They did just that and I shut the door behind me in my room and turned on the TV. There was a show about the top songs of the 90's on, so I watched that from my bed, happily eating my pizza and chips.

After watching the show for about and hour, I had to go to the bathroom. I left my room and did what I had to do. On the way back to my room, I heard my mother and father discussing something in their room. I decided to stand by their door to hear what I could.

"…unacceptable. Alice lost vision of her, which is how I knew. Bella, this isn't good."

"Edward, is it really that bad? I understand where you all come from. I side with you too…but we can't just keep her away from him."  
"We have to. I won't have my daughter running around with Jacob Black's son!"

Oh my. That's why I recognized the name 'Black'.

Jacob Black was my mother's friend. He helped her out a lot when she was depressed but then he became a werewolf and things changed. Werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies. When my parents announced their marriage, Jacob ran away to, well…no one knew.

"Edward, the werewolves have caused no trouble with us since Jacob left. Now he's back…but I don't see what the big problem is-"

"Bella, please. If Elizabeth is running around with the dog's son, who knows what could happen if they…you know…" My father couldn't bring himself to say anything about me dating someone.

"You don't know that's going to happen. Besides, he isn't a werewolf."

"How do you know? Why did Alice lose vision of her, then?"

I didn't want to hear anymore. For one, Alice had foreseen this would happen today, which is why she had me dress simply. Another, she was spying on me while they were out hunting.

Back in my room, I shut my door and picked up my book, continuing to read. I couldn't concentrate on the book, so I closed it and put it in my backpack.

I got under my covers and I turned the light off in my room. I probably wouldn't sleep for a while, if I would sleep at all. This day just needed to end. I wonder if Joshua was getting as much bull as I was, if he was getting any at all.

**(Well, I felt inspired to do another chapter today. Hehe. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I think the next chapter might be Joshua having to tell Jacob about this…who knows!)**


	4. She's A Cullen

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

_(Joshua's POV)_

Seeing her father glare at me so wickedly frightened me. Did I do something wrong? Instead of waiting for him to stop glaring at me, I walked the other way and started waiting for my dad.

My dad was there within the next couple of minutes. I didn't see him arrive so he had to honk the horn to get my attention. Running to the car, I opened the door and hopped in, buckling my seatbelt and closing the door again.

"How was your first day, Josh?" My dad was the only one who called me Josh. I'm sure other people could if they wanted to…I actually preferred Josh to JoshUA.

"It was pretty good. The first part of the day was crap, but then this girl helped me out and let me sit by her in Biology. Then we had lunch together and Gym, too." I smiled. I don't think I could've asked for someone better to meet on my first day at Forks. Although, it did seem at lunch that I was getting lots of jealous looks from the guys all around me.

"Ooh…a girl, eh? What's her name?" My father began to chuckle a bit at the fact that my first friend at Forks was a girl. I knew that he would make fun of me.

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"Just Elizabeth? She doesn't have a last name? Poor gir-"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize I had to be so specific." I said sarcastically. "Her name is Elizabeth CULLEN."

And then the car was silent. My father frowned and I could tell he was a bit…disappointed?

"Son, I think it's best you don't hang out with Elizabeth."

What?!

"Why? I mean, you haven't even met her yet…"

"Remember the stories I would tell you when you were younger about us, the werewolves, and the cold ones?"

I nodded. I had almost forgotten my father was a werewolf. We had been gone from the reservation so long. If he had unleashed it anywhere else, he would probably have been killed by a hunter or something.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with Elizabeth?"

"Well…remember the story about the fight that the pack and some of the cold ones had to endure together about…oh geez how long has it been…"

"Dad, I remember. I don't care how long it's been."

"Well, Elizabeth's father, Edward," He said the name with disgust. "Was one of the cold ones in that group."

I was silent. "So what are you saying, dad?"

"I'm saying she's part vampire, son. When she was born, her mother, Bella, was still a human." He said that last part with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

I didn't speak. Vampires and werewolves were enemies. My father was basically telling me to stay away from Elizabeth for good.

"So…you're telling me that Elizabeth is part vampire, part human. Her parents are vampires and now I can't even hang out with her because vampires and werewolves are enemies?"

My father nodded. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

I let out a disgusted sigh.

"Well, I think I'd like to hang out with her some more first before I decide if I should judge her for what she is."

The car was silent the rest of the way home. As soon as the car stopped, I got out and slammed the door behind me. I walked into the house and went straight to my room.

"Hello, Joshua, how was school today?" My grandfather spoke, but I ignored him.

I heard my father start to explain, but I didn't hear the rest. I shut the door behind me and started to work on my homework.

This was unfair. Something that goes on between our parents should have nothing to do with our friendship.

**(Well, that was a bit shorter than my normal chapters. Oops! I hope you enjoyed seeing thing through Joshua's eyes for a chapter.**

**Just so you guys are aware, I may not have access to a computer for a couple of days starting tomorrow. We're getting some new flooring in the room with the computer so we'll have no computer for a couple of days. ;-;**

**I'll try to get as many chapters as possible in by then, though. ;D**

**Merry Christmas! 3)**


	5. Childish

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Also…I'm not going to put who's point of view it is every chapter unless I switch. For example, Chapter 4 was in Joshua's POV and now it's Elizabeth's POV and it's probably gonna stay EPOV unless stated otherwise.**

**Just so none of you awesome people are confused.**

**Unless I confused you more…lol) :**

Chapter 5

_(Elizabeth's POV)_

When I woke up in the morning, I got ready myself before I went downstairs. No one had to wake me up and no one had to tell me I needed to be downstairs for breakfast. My attire was even simpler than yesterday's. A red shirt, blue jeans and some plain black sneakers. I took a shower and then all I did to my hair was brush it and all I did to my face was wash it. After I got dressed and cleaned up, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

No one acknowledged me when I came downstairs. In return, I didn't acknowledge them. Since I was hungry and no one made breakfast for me, like they normally do, I put a bagel in the toaster and got out some cream cheese to put on it. I decided to eat one of my favorite mini-chocolate donuts, too. It was nice to not have to worry about someone eating my food.

I ate my bagel in a rush, the house still remaining silent. My eyes brought my attention to a clock, signaling school would start in a half-an-hour. Breaking the silence, I sighed and decided I needed to speak up.

"Is anyone going to drive me to school? I only have a learner's permit, so I can't drive myself. I mean, I could always call Joshua and see if I can get a ride from him…" I didn't know his number, but I knew it would get everyone's attention.

They all jumped up at once, saying they would take me. Everyone decided it would be best if my father drove me to school. I suppressed a quiet sigh, but no one heard it.

We walked out to the car in silence and then sped off towards school.

"Hello father. How are you this morning?" The silence was ridiculous.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. How are you?" By the time he asked this, we were already at school.

"I'm just grand. I'll see you after school." I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and then got out of the car.

"Elizabeth, remember what I told you."

I didn't reply. I shut the door and waved goodbye, walking off as I did so.

The first thing I did was head over to my locker so I could get the right textbooks I needed for the first part of my day.

"Hey…"

I turned around to see Joshua standing behind me. He held up his hand, like he was waving, and then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Hi, Joshua. Looking forward to your second day?" I smiled as I said this and then shut my locker, since there was no need for it to be open any longer.

"Yeah, yeah. Yesterday was great…d-do you think I could talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…" What did he want to talk about?

We headed past the classrooms and stood by a deserted tree. Leaves were falling off and being blown away by the wind.

"So…what is this all about, Joshua?"

"You know, you can call me Josh if you want to…" He said this a bit quietly, but I nodded, making a mental note of it. "Yesterday when I told my father about my school day…he said some weird things about your family…and how I shouldn't hang out with you."  
His father too? Good, it wasn't just mine.

"Yeah, mine too. It was weird…he didn't really explain why at first but I heard him and my mother discussing it later on." I paused. "What did he say?"

"Promise you won't take offense to any of this?"

Oh my…

"I promise."

"Well…he said that…your family…God, I have no clue how to say this…"

"Then just say it, Josh. I promised you I wouldn't take any offense."

"He told me that your family…are vampires. He also said that you were part vampire, too…" He let out a sigh, pleased that he got it out of his mouth.

We were silent for a moment. I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Well…my father called you 'the dog's son'. This really has nothing to do with us."

"Exactly. If you ask me, it's unfair. I mean, we just met. Personally, I'd like to get to know you a little better before-"

"Before other people judge me because I'm part vampire? Yeah. I don't want my parents choosing who I can and can't hang out with. I mean, if you were a drug dealer or something, I'd understand. But judging you because of something that has nothing to do with you? It's…it's…"

"Childish." Josh nodded after he said the word, and I nodded in return.

"Exactly. It's foolish, as w-"

"Elizabeth! Class is starting soon! You coming?" It was Jeffery Newton.

I sighed and shrugged.

"So…I'll see you in Trig, Josh." I walked away and headed towards my next class.

"See ya, Liz…"

I smiled to myself. No one had ever called me Liz before. But I liked it. If Joshua Black wanted to call me Liz, he was welcome to.

**(Ahh. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I couldn't help but bring in Mike Newton's son. I had to! Hmm…maybe he can help cause conflict later on…**

**So…I'm debating on when they should have their first kiss. Anyone want to help me figure that one out?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and fav's guys! I'm glad so many of you like my story!)**


	6. Pretty Is An Understatement

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

The day seemed to drag on before Trig. In my first class, the teacher had us pair up to act out a skit from our textbooks. Of course, all of the guys wanted to be my partner. I told them all no, but Jeffery Newton decided to ignore my request and be my partner anyway. Why was he so clingy?

The next three classes weren't as bad. They were just boring lectures that seemed even longer than they normally do. Finally, it was time for Trig. Even though I didn't sit next to Josh, it was nice to see him. When Trig was over, we went to Biology and waited for Mr. Banner to come in.

"So…I think we should discuss…this whole situation at lunch." I stated.

"I think that would be best. It's not something that can just be ignored."

We were silent until Mr. Banner walked in with the TV cart, meaning we would watch a movie. A boring movie, but a movie none the less. He turned off the lights and started the movie, and everyone was silent.

My attention was on the movie. I heard some people whispering behind us, but Mr. Banner didn't catch them. Continuing to pay attention to the movie, I felt a notebook pushed up against my elbow.

I looked down at it and saw that it had something written.

'So…you're part-vampire?'

Laughing quietly, I wrote my response.

'Yes…I can give you all the details later.' I then pushed the notebook back to Josh and noticed he was writing something else. He pushed the notebook back at me.

'Why not now?'

'Because we're supposed to be watching this boring movie.'

'We're SUPPOSED to watch it. That doesn't mean we have to.'

'True, but I think it'd still be nice to pay attention.'

'I guess…I like hearing your voice anyway.'

This took me by surprise. He liked the sound of my voice?

'Thank you. I like hearing yours too. Now be a good boy and pay attention. '

He shoved the notebook into his backpack and finally started to pay attention. I liked Josh more and more every minute.

Finally, the movie ended and we were all released to lunch. As me and Josh walked to the cafeteria, everyone asked me to sit next to them at lunch, and I simply declined. It was a normal routine, but I normally didn't have an audience.

We got out lunch and sat down at a table…but then I spoke up.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't discuss this here." He nodded and then we got up again and went out to the tree we had spoken by earlier.

"So," Josh said, "do you always decline their invitations for lunch together?"

"Yes. You'd think they'd stop asking by now." I shook my milk carton, opened it and started to drink it.

"Okay. So about this whole situation," I began, "What would you like to know?"

"Well…I'd like to know what makes you…part-vampire."

I chuckled and took a bite of my apple.

"Well…my father, my aunts and uncles and my grandparents are vampires. My mother was a human when they…well…"

"I get it," he said, laughing. "Continue."

I was amazed that he took this so coolly, let alone the fact that I was telling him. But there was something about him that told me I could trust him.

"And that's where the vampire comes from."

"But what makes you a vampire? My father said once that they had golden eyes, but you have green eyes."

"Exactly. I'm only part-vampire. I sleep, I eat, I have normal colored eyes. I do have pale skin and I can run at an incredibly fast speed. I also have incredible strength and I've been cursed with the looks of a goddess."

Josh started to laugh.

"Why do you consider it a curse?"

"Have you seen the guys around here? They only want me to hang out with them because I'm pretty and it'll make them a bit more pop-"

"I think 'pretty' is an understatement."

Wow. That was the most flattering thing I had heard in a while.

"Well, thank you. But if 'pretty' is an understatement…" I paused to scoot a bit closer to him. "What do you think the proper term would be?"

He didn't speak for a moment. He wanted to think of the proper term, without insulting me. It was so cute how conscious he was of me!

"Beautiful, gorgeous, radiant, lovely…" He paused and looked into my eyes. "…and enchanting."

I was truly speechless now. I didn't know what to say. Tears began to swell in my eyes…I had never heard anyone use words like that to describe my beauty. I lifted up my hand and started to run my fingers through his hair, and then I scooted closer to him. Our legs were now touching.

"Josh…" I took my hand back. "That was…the greatest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Josh smiled shyly.

"Do you mind if…we try something?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't sure what he would think of me if I did this…

"No, I don't mind."

I held his face in my hands, closed my eyes, and leaned in slowly…

"ELIZABETH! Gym's starting soon! You're going to be late!"

I pulled back and sighed, turning around to see who was yelling at me. Who else, but stupid-ass Newton.

"Okay, we'll be there soon!" I shouted back, and then he ran off.

Josh grabbed his plate and stood up, holding his hand out for me. I took it, and stood up, grabbing my plate as well. We then walked to the nearest place to throw our trash away.

"I'm sorry about that, Josh. I couldn't control myself…and then Newton had to…ruin it…"

"Don't apologize, Liz."

And then he took my face in his hands and our lips touched.

**(I couldn't help myself! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. But I need ideas for the next chapter. Please review with your ideas! Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Trust

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

The feeling that shot through me when our lips touched was magical. It was the most sincere, sensational feeling ever. It was the feeling of a true first kiss.

But, like most good things, it had to come to an end. Neither of us wanted it to end, but we were interrupted by someone else.

"Hey! No PDA (Public Display of Affection)! Get over here!" It was a teacher, obviously. When we pulled away from each other, we were both smiling, even though we were rudely interrupted. Obediently, we walked over to the teacher.

"I hope you don't have plans after school. You'll both be spending half-an-hour in detention as soon as school lets out. Let's go to the office so you can call your parents."

Oh god. I had to call my parents? They probably already knew…stupid vampires. Josh called his dad first, explaining that he had to stay after school for 30 minutes. It wasn't a very long conversation, but I heard something on the other line that sounded like 'we'll talk about it later'.

Now I had to call my house. I took the phone from Josh in silence and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Hm. Weird.

"Emmett…can you tell whoever was planning on picking me up to come get me 30 minutes later?" The next thing I heard was a boom of laughter.

"Elizabeth, did you get detention?! This is priceless!"

"Yeah, ha ha ha. It's sooo funny. Just tell who-"

"HEY ROSALIE! ELIZABETH GOT DETENTION!" More laughter emerged, along with some yelling on Rosalie's part.

"Goodbye, Emmett." I hung up the phone and groaned. "Stupid child. He can't take anything seriously." The teacher who caught us and assigned us detention told us to get to our next class immediately. We obeyed and walked to gym.

"Stupid teacher…stupid Emmett…stupid vampires…stupid stupid stupid…." I muttered to myself. Josh began to laugh, at me of course.

"Don't take it that badly, Liz. Besides, detention just means more time together without the children interfering." That got me to laugh.

Gym passed rather painfully, thank goodness. We played baseball, which my family and I liked to play when it was stormy outside. I knew most of the rules and how to control my speed. Newton even got hit in the head with the ball!

Detention wasn't too bad either. All we had to do was write 'I will not publicly display affection on school grounds.' until the thirty minutes was up. When we left the classroom, I sighed.

"I hope my dad didn't find out why I had detention."

"Well, I have to explain it to my dad."

"You're lucky your dad can't tell what people are thinking!"

"Okay…you're right. Good luck."  
"Same to you."

We walked away from each other. I headed to my locker first and then out to the parking lot. I was surprised to see my mother's car.

When I got into the car, she smiled.

"How was your day, hon?" Wow. This was much more pleasant than the cold shoulder I got this morning.

"It was great. Jeffery Newton got hit in the head with a baseball today." My mother laughed softly. My mother rarely picked me up from school…this was odd. She was the only one who consistently obeyed the speed limits. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"Elizabeth…oh, my…I don't know how to say this."

"Then just say it, Mom. If it's about why I got detention, I don't want to hear it."

"Actually, that is what this is about. Edwa-your father…was, uhm…checking your thoughts today." WHAAT?

"Please tell me you're joking. Please."

"I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying. Just…be ready to hear about when you get home."

"Oh, you're going to be nice and not rag on me about it?"  
"Elizabeth, please."

"No! All I'm going to hear about is how…how his father is a werewolf and how vampires and werewolves are enemies. All I'm going to hear about is stuff that has nothing to do with Josh!" My mother didn't reply. She was being smart.

When we got home, I got out of the car without a word and entered the house. Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game, Rosalie and Esme were whispering quietly to each other and my father and Alice were probably discussing what happened today until I came in.

"Hello everyone. If you'll excuse me, I have homewo-"

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you." My father spoke and walked with me to my room at a human speed.

"Oh? And what about?" I decided to play innocent until it was time to unleash my true fury.

"Well, I understand that today you got detention. Am I wrong?"

"No…I did get detention. But it's all said and done now."

"I don't care about the fact that you had to go to detention. I care about why you got detention."

I didn't say anything. I pulled out my Trig textbook and notebook from my backpack instead.

"Elizabeth, do you remember our discussion yesterday? About how Johnny isn't a good person to hang out with?"

"His name is Joshua, and yes, I do remember our conversation."

My father shook his head.

"I don't care what his name is. I clearly warned you to stay away from him. And now…now he's kissing you?"

"Dad, it doesn't matter who I kissed, you would be shocked and displeased anyway."

"Yes, I realize that. But…but you kissed someone who I told you to stay away from."

"And why should I stay away from him? What did he ever to do hurt me, or you or anyone in this family?"

"He didn't do anything, Elizabeth. It's just that-"

"Aha! See, he didn't do anything! All you care about is the fact that his father is Jacob Black. You don't give a damn if I like him or not! All you care about is something that has nothing to do with him! Why can't you just give him a chance before you decide if he's a cool guy to hang out with? Why can't you give us a chance to get to know each other better?" Tears began to swell in my eyes.  
"Oh, well he obviously knows you well enough now. How could you tell him about us, Elizabeth?"

"Because I trust him! I know that he won't tell anyone and he won't hurt me. I trust Joshua Black."

"Elizab-"

"Just leave me alone. Please."

He granted my request and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The more I argued about this with my far, the closer it pushed me to Josh. He didn't make me want to stay away. He only made me want to be nearer.

**(Tada! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I had fun writing it. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please feel free to email me! The link on my profile to my email address should work, and I'd love to hear what you want to happen!)**


	8. Homework Help

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

It took me a while to do so, but I managed to get my homework done. My thoughts were continuously clouding up with the Josh situation. When I did finish, I went downstairs so I could get some food.

I was surprised to find a pizza box on the counter. I peeked inside and found that it had my favorite toppings on it; pepperoni, sausage and ham. I picked up the box and carried it upstairs.  
"THANK YOU!" I yelled it so everyone could hear me. Alice emerged from her room smiling.

"Your father bought that for you. He went out hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and your mom, though." Wow. They all went hunting?

"Oh…okay…" My father was probably getting her a new Porsche to stay home and keep me captive. "Thanks, Alice." I went into my room and shut the door behind me, turning on the TV. It was nice to have my own room with everything I could possibly need. Plus, I had the kitchen, too. And the bathroom…

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice coming in and telling me I had a phone call. When I asked her who it was, she said it was Jeffery Newton.

I groaned and went to pick up the phone. I had only gotten to have a bite of pizza and now my meal was going to be ruined by Newton.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liz. What's up?" It was Josh who spoke.

"You little liar! I'm eating pizza and watching TV. Why did you call?"

"Well…I need help with my homework. Think you could help me out?"

"Over the phone?" I know he didn't call just for homework help. "Hm. Well, maybe I could go over to the school and we can eat pizza and I can give you homework help. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine. I'll tell my father to bring me over so I can get homework help from Newton."

"And I'll say the same. See you later." I hung up the phone and rushed back upstairs, turned off the TV and grabbed the pizza box. I also picked up my backpack. When I ran back to the kitchen, I grabbed some napkins and tossed them inside the box.

"ALICE! I'm going to school so I can help Jeffery with some homework!"

Alice poked her head out of her bedroom and sighed.

"Okay…uhm, don't come back too late…"

And then I shot out the door. I was at the school within a minute, which meant I would have to wait a bit longer for Josh to get here. While I waited, I decided to eat a piece of pizza. Mmmhmmm...the sauce, the cheese, the toppings…it all tasted so good!

By the time Josh had arrived, I had eaten nearly the whole pizza.

"…forree…"

"It's okay. I already ate dinner. How did the whole, ehm…detention thing go with your dad?"

"We had an argument about it…I'd rather not talk about it. But, he did state the obvious."

"Oh? And what exactly is the obvious?"

"That nothing is your fault." I closed the pizza box and stood up. "Let's sit by the tree."

We walked to the tree in silence. When we got to the tree, we sat down and then I decided to ask him about his homework.

"So…what do you need help with?"

"Actually…I don't need help with anything. I just wanted to see you."

A light tint of red appeared on my face.

"Josh…we're going to see each other tomorrow at school."

"Yes…but when we get home from school, all we'll hear about is how we shouldn't hang out. I've only heard about it twice and I'm already fed up with it."

"Well, 'hanging out with Newton' isn't going to help anything."

"No…but Newton's not here to ruin anything." He took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"Josh, everybody in my house wants to push me away from you. But…"

"Their words only push you closer?" He understood exactly how I felt. We were both getting crap from the people we lived with. It wasn't fair, and we knew it.

I closed my eyes and leaned closer to him, pressing out lips together. I took my hands and placed them on his shoulders, while he placed his hands around my waist. Our kiss only deepened as we continued. We had no intentions of stopping. This was the first time we were able to express our love for each other without being interrupted.

When I pulled back and opened my eyes, we both let go of each other. I bit my lips to keep from smiling, but it was almost impossible not to see my happiness. Josh was biting his lips as well. I started to laugh, and he joined in.

"We're hopeless, Josh." I stated this after our laughing fit.

"Not necessarily. Not if Newton continues needing homework help."

"You know…I see where you're going with this."

"So…maybe we can set something up with our parents. We explain to them that Newton wants to be tutored after school every day and we would be glad to help him."

"But, instead of tutoring Newton…we can just use the time to get our homework out of the way and then when we're done…"

We both laughed.

"It sounds like a plan. I think we should take it into action immediately." Standing up, we walked to the front of the school.

"Is your dad coming to get you?"

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now. I told him he didn't need to leave me long because Newton already had most of his homework done."

"Ah, well. I guess I'll be going then."

"Aren't you getting a ride home?"

"Nah, I think I'll run." I winked at him and then I ran off towards home, ready to unleash the plan to my parents. There wasn't anything wrong with helping someone. Was there?

**(Hehe. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm starting to fall into a writer's block! HELP ME!)**


	9. Dances and Threats

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

When I got home, only Alice and Jasper were there. Damn. I went up to my room and tossed my backpack onto the floor beside my computer. I had to let someone know about my tutoring.

"Hey, Alice!" I knocked on the door to their room until she opened.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, uhm…Jeffery Newton wanted to set something up so I could tutor him after school everyday." I smiled after I spoke.

"Ahum…is that so? Well, I think you should talk about this with your parents so they're aware as well."

"I suppose…I just thought I should let you know. You do frequently pick me up from school after all."

"Of course. Well…don't forget in the morning…" When she shut the door in my face, I could tell she knew something else. Did she know the truth?

I decided to let it go for now and instead I watched TV. One of my favorite shows was on tonight, and I didn't want to miss it. When the show was over, I heard everyone returning downstairs. I immediately shut the TV off and went downstairs to tell them the news.

"Hello everyone! How was your trip?"

"It was...filling." It was my father who spoke, as everyone else was going to their own bedrooms.

"Hey, Dad…Jeffery Newton wants me to tutor him everyday after school…would that be cool?"

"Newton? Since when do you hang out with Newton?"

"Since he asked for homework help. Besides, I can probably run home afterw-"

"No. Just call us on your cell phone when you finish and someone can come get you. I don't want anyone to see you flaunting your…skills."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. I'm going to bed now." I kissed him on the forehead and went into my room, closing the door behind me.

You know, it actually felt good to break rules, to be a rebel.

The next day was normal. I woke up, I took a shower, I got dressed, I had breakfast, blah blah blah. School was the same as yesterday, except Josh and I didn't get detention today, so that was good. After school, we sat by our tree and started our homework.

"I'm glad that none of this actually has to do with Newton." I chuckled.

"I don't even know the guy and he gets on my nerves. The way he looks at you…"

"Oh? I've never noticed. Everyone fawns over me anyway; it's so hard to pinpoint who stares at me all day and who doesn't."

We remained silent until we finished our homework. I finished first, which gave me time to put everything away in my locker while I waited for Josh to finish. When he finished he put his things into his locker and came back and sat so close to me that our legs were touching.

"So…the dance is coming up."

"Dance?" I looked around at some of the walls and noticed they had posters advertising the fall dance. It also said something about a fall festival during the day.

"You just noticed? The posters have been up since yesterday, Liz."

"Ohh…" I hadn't noticed at all.

"Well, now that you've noticed, would you like to accompany me to the dance?"

"Of course. I would love to accompany you to the dance." Then, Josh stood up and pulled me up from the ground and started to twirl me around.

"Whoa! Josh, what are you doing?!"

"Checking to make sure you can dance." He smiled the widest I had ever seen him smile. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist. I placed my head on his shoulder and then we continued dancing for a while.

"Ahem."

We both turned to see who it was.

Jeffery Newton. Josh let go of me and I let go of him.

"What do you want, Newton?" Josh's voice had a harsh tone to it that I had never heard before.

"Well, I was going to ask Elizabeth a question. But it seems as if you two are…busy."

"Just spit it out, Newton." I spoke with a tone as harsh as Josh's.

"Come to the dance with me." It wasn't in the form of a question at all. And the way he said it made it sound demanding.

"Sorry. Josh already asked me and I told him I'll go with him." I smiled sincerely, though I didn't feel sorry at all.

"Oh," He paused. "Well, that…that's a shame. Alright. I see how it is. We'll see how, uh…how you're feeling about this after the dance." Whoa. Was that a threat?

"Abracadabra, homes." After Jeffery said this, he waved his hand in front of his face and ran off.

"What the hell was that all about?" I stated with disgust.

"I don't know. He's just jealous that I've got you and he doesn't." Then he turned me around and kissed me on the lips.

**(Ehh…it's a short chapter. But oh well! It sets everything up for the next chapter and the next chapter and the next chapter and the next chapt-shot Happy New Year, everyone!)**


	10. Caught

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 10

Time continued to pass by peacefully. I told everyone I was going to the dance, but I didn't have date. My father was the most relieved with this news. I let Alice know that she could go all out on my dress, shoes, makeup, hair, whatever she wanted to do. She seemed happy about this, but she was acting very oddly around me. It made me wonder if she knew the truth.

School was rather boring in the time that passed. We had homework, we learned, the same old crap. Newton would give me evil glares whenever Josh and I passed him but we didn't think much of it. After school, we always did our homework and then we would talk and get to know each other better…and kiss. There was always kissing.

Finally came the day of the dance. Josh and I decided that we didn't want to go to the festival during the day, so that gave me time at home to be Alice's dress up doll. All the weirdness seemed to be washed out of her as she got me dressed up.

"Alice, you know this isn't prom, right?"  
"Of course I do! This isn't even going all out! Prom, oh my. I need to start planning."

I sighed as she continued to do my hair and makeup. She made my hair slightly wavy and for my makeup, she put blue eye shadow on my eyes and a gentle layer of clear gloss on my lips.

"Okay, I think you're going to LOVE what I got you." She ran out of the room and was back almost immediately.

And you know what? I actually did love it.

It was a nice little blue dress with a bow that went around the front. It didn't look too slutty, nor did it look too blah. It was just right and Alice made it even better by bringing a pair of jeans with her to go under the dress. She also brought some blue wedge shoes with her.

"Alice, I love it!"

"Oh! I'm glad! Now…"

When she finished, I thought I looked absolutely beautiful.

"Alice, thank you!" I gave her a giant hug.

"You're welcome! Now, I think you should arrive in the Porsche…"

"Of course, Alice." I laughed as she dragged me downstairs"

"We're leaving! I'm taking her in the Porsche!"

Everyone was downstairs immediately, commenting on how beautiful I looked. I wanted to thank them all, but Alice pulled me out the door and into the Porsche and we were driving within that second.

We arrived to the school almost immediately.

"Thank you, Alice." I got out of the Porsche and shut the door. She was gone within a heartbeat.

I sighed and walked into the gym to begin looking for Josh. I saw lots of people were already here, including Newton, but Josh was no where to be found. After a few minutes of looking, I gave up and came to the conclusion that he wasn't here yet. Almost immediately after I made that conclusion, I felt something grab me around my waist. It scared me, so I jumped a little. After I jumped, I heard him laughing.

"My, a little jumpy are we?" Josh said in a joking tone. I turned around and gave Josh a hug.

"Wow, you look wonderful, Josh." He was wearing a white shirt with a tie and some black pants and black sneakers.

"Well, compared to you, I look like everyone else in the gym." He grinned widely as he took my hand and walked me to the dance floor.

"Wow…I've never been to a dance before with someone else…" We had jumped in right at a slow song, so he placed his hands around my hips and I place my arms around his neck.

"Me neither." I placed my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance. When the song was over, a much The Macarena came on so slow dancing didn't work anymore. I laughed as Josh fumbled over trying to do the hand movements, while I did them flawlessly.

After The Macarena, there were a few more upbeat songs and then someone got up and made an announcement.

"Attention, everyone!" It was Newton who was making the announcement. "If any of you would like to join the pairs dancing contest, please come to the front while the rest of you go to the back."

"A dance contest?" It was Josh who asked the question.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the front with me.

"Liz, I…I'm not so sure about this…"

"Oh, stop it. If we're out, we're out. Besides, the world won't end." I was confident that we would do well, even if we didn't win. Besides, this was going to be fun.

Newton glared at us again but stopped when he must have thought of something. Then, he smiled at us as he spoke into the mic again.

"Okay, everyone. Let's see how you all do on this song." He pointed to the girl controlling the music and a salsa song came on. The other pairs seemed frazzled when they heard this song. But Josh and I were pleased. Josh had mentioned something about knowing how to salsa dance once, so I asked him to teach me.

And now, here we were, twirling around on the dance floor. Everyone was cheering, but the other pairs with frowning as they just left and departed to stand with the croud. Eventually, we were the only two dancing. Josh was twirling me all around and we were laughing the entire time. When the song ended, everyone cheered wildly.

"Alright. It seems we have winners!" Newton smiled as he spoke. "The winners are Elizabeth Cullen and Joshua Black!" He clapped too, but then I saw him take something out of his ear…it looked like a Bluetooth or something.

I gave Josh a hug and he kissed me on the forehead.

And then came the loud bang.

"ELIZABETH CULLEN, YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" It was my father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?!" I let go of Josh as I screamed across the room at him. He pulled me into a darker part of the gym, due to the fact that he couldn't be in the bright light.

"How could you be at the dance with HIM?! After all I've told you about him?"

"Dad, I told you before, that nothing is his fault and I have nothing to judge him on."

He sighed. "This is not the place to talk about this. You!" He pointed to Josh. "Get over here."

Josh approached us and then we walked outside.  
"Listen here, dog, you stay away from my daughter. Got it?"

"Dad, don't call him a dog!"

"Elizabeth, his father is a werewolf, eventually HE will be a werewolf. This must be stopped now."

"No, it's not going to be stopped now." It was Josh who spoke. "My father told me that-"

"What did I tell you, son?"

Jacob Black appeared around the corner, frowning.

"I got a call from one of the students saying that my son and the leech were dancing together." He glared at my father and then at me.

"Why are you here, dog?"

"Because I came to get my son. I've already told him before to stay away from her." He pointed to me and glared at my father.

"Oh. We actually agree on something. What d'you know?"

"Shut up, leech. Josh, go tell that Newton boy that you won't be able to help him with homework after school because you're grou-"

"Wait. Your pup is helping Newton with his homework, too?"

Oh shit.

"Josh, you didn't tell me she was-"

And then it both hit them.

"YOU'VE BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER AFTER SCHOOL?!?!!?!?!?!?" They both yelled at the same time.

I sighed as I spoke up.

"Yes. We would have told you the truth if you didn't act like stupid children! All you care about is some damn rivalry that vampires and werewolves have! Am I a full vampire? No. Is Josh a werewolf? No. Besides, he hasn't done anything wrong, I haven't done anything wrong, you don't get it!"

"I get it perfectly, Elizabeth," said my father, "You and this boy are in love, and I won't have it." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along to his car.

I looked back at Josh and he looked at me. He mouthed the words 'I love you.' And I mouthed them right back at him.

**(Eeek! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! ;D)**


	11. The Meadow

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 11

The drive home consisted of my father yelling and me crying. I was tired of arguing with him. Nothing was going to get through his stupid hard head.

When we got home, I was still crying. I slammed all the doors I walked through and ignored everyone. Alice and my mother tried to talk to me, and I heard my mother discussing this with my stupid dad. I finally got to my room, slamming that door behind me as well and locked it.

Not only had my father ruined our dance, but tomorrow was still the weekend and I wouldn't get to see Josh. I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw Josh again.

Parents are stupid.

No…if my father wasn't a vampire and Josh's father wasn't a werewolf then we wouldn't be having these issues.

Vampires and werewolves are stupid.

Thinking and calling everything stupid didn't help much, but it was the only thing I could do. I ended up sitting in a corner of my room, thinking and crying the whole night. Eventually, I stopped crying and found the strength to get up on my bed and fall asleep.

I couldn't tell what time it was when I woke up. All I knew was that it was sunny outside today. I looked at the clock on my wall and it said 11:05. I wasn't surprised that I had slept in so long. I was planning to sleep longer, but I noticed my phone was vibrating. I got up and decided to see who was calling.

I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Josh?"

"Elizabeth? Oh, thank God. I'm glad you picked up."

"I miss you." I normally didn't miss him this much over a weekend.

"I miss you, too. I wish I could see you today."

"Me too. The only way that would be possible is if we snuck out."

"Well, my dad isn't home right now and my grandfather is still sleeping."

I smiled, the first one I had cracked since the dance.

"I can jump out the window. And I think I know the perfect place to go…"

"Where?"

"It's, uh…in the forest…it requires hiking." If it was just me, it'd be running. But at Josh's human speeds, hiking.

"Cool. How about we meet at the head of the forest trail."

"Sounds like a plan. See you there." I hung up my phone immediately and shoved it into my jeans pocket. I still had my outfit on from the dance, but I didn't have time to change. I opened the window, and jumped out of it. Then, I ran as fast as I could.

When I got to the trail head, I had to wait for awhile. Finally, Josh arrived. When he got to me, he tried to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Not here." I noticed he still had his clothes from yesterday on as well, minus the tie. He frowned when I stopped him, but he knew how risky it was just being here.

"Would you like to hike or get there in less than a minute?" I grinned.

"Less than a minute? How is that possible?"

"Get on my back."

"What? No, I'll hurt you."

"No you won't. Get on my back." He hesitantly got on my back. It was like carrying a feather.

"Okay, close your eyes." I didn't check to see if he did it or not. I just started running. The cool forest air was blowing in my face until I stopped.

"Off you go." He got off and immediately fell down.

"Whoa…that was…amazing." He shook his head when I held out my hand to help him up, and then got up himself. Then, he looked around at our setting.

It was a spacious area of pure, bright green grass, sprinkled with nearly every color of flower thought imaginable. A large pool of clear blue water surrounded by cool gray rocks sat towards the middle.

"I come here to be alone sometimes…so I thought this would be a good place for us to be alone." I walked into the meadow and sat down near a red rose.

"Liz…it's beautiful…" He then walked into the meadow, acting as if he was dreaming and it wasn't real.

"It's peaceful, too. You can sit down, you know." I patted the grass next to me and smiled sweetly.

He sat down gently and looked at me.

"I wish…last night wasn't ruined like it was."

"Me too…but then again, would we be here right now if it wasn't ruined?"

"No, I suppose we wouldn't be." He chuckled softly.

I crawled over so I was sitting in front of him.

"Lie down for me, please." I said this quietly, but he heard me and laid down.

I slid my body over his and put his face in my hands. Slowly, I lowered my head and placed my lips onto his. I could feel one of his hands around my waist and another on my head, pushing us closer together.

Our lips began to open and close over each other's, the kiss steadily becoming more and more passionate as it continued. I had to pull away in order to breathe.

I could tell Josh was disappointed when I pulled away, but he too was gasping for air.

I closed my eyes and fell back, steadily getting air back. I kept my eyes closed and smiled. That felt amazing.

And then I heard a splash. I looked up to see Josh in the pool of water.

"Oh, this feels good." He spoke quietly, but I could still hear him. I noticed his shirt was lying where he used to be sitting.

"I didn't know it was that deep in there." Hm. A swim would be nice right now. Who cares if its autumn? I slowly began to unlace my dress so I could jump in as well.

"Wh-what are you doing, Elizabeth?" He was a bit shocked to see me taking my dress off.

"I'm taking off my dress because I want to go swimming and I don't want it to get ruined. Relax, I have a tank-top and a bra on." I smiled, but he didn't seem convinced.

True to my word, I had a white tank top on and a bra underneath it. I took off my shoes and socks and got into the water. The cool water felt very refreshing.

"I had no clue the water was so deep." My feet touched the bottom, but only my neck and head showed up above the water. I looked around for Josh in the water, but I didn't see him.

"Okay, where are y-" I was pulled underwater.

Of course, Josh had pulled me under. He was smiling playfully, so I pushed him lower in the water, and he pulled me down with him.

Since we needed to breathe, we had to come up for air. I splashed him in return for pulling me under. He splashed me back, and then we continued to splash each other. We were both laughing hysterically at our playful nature.

It was a lot of fun, but our arms got tired eventually, so we had to stop. I leaned back against one of the rocks. It had a smooth, cold surface. Josh approached me and leaned against the rock next to me.

"Elizabeth Cullen, I love you." He took my face in his hands and began to gently kiss me.

"Elizabeth?"

It was not Josh who spoke.

It was Alice.

**(DUN DUN DUN. XD Sorry I'm bad at writing kissing scenes. D: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!)**


	12. Fall To Pieces

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 12

"Alice?!" I pulled away from Josh and stared, wide-eyed, at her.

"Shh…Elizabeth, get your clothes on. We need to get you home." Whoa. She was going to help me?"

"Wh-what?" I got out of the water and started to put my dress on. Alice approached Josh in the water and told him to do the same.

"No one knows you've run off yet. If you're not home, your father is going to put you into a different school." Since Alice was what you'd call 'psychic', she knew what would happen, considering the path that we're on.

"But Alice," I started, now fully clothed, "How did you know where to find us?"

"When you decided to come, I saw what would happen. Don't worry, I've known all along." That's why she had been acting so weird around me!

"And you," she pointed to Josh. "You need to get out of here and fast. I think your father knows, too." Josh nodded and began to leave, but then he stopped.

He ran back to me and kissed me gently, but lovingly all the same.

"Thank you." He said this to Alice, and then he ran as fast as he could to get out of the forest and back home.

"Now let's get you back home, dear. You're lucky I'm saving your butt or else your father would-"

"My father would have a panic attack and he'd start complaining about something that has nothing to do with us. I know, I know." Alice and I ran home as fast as possible and she helped me get back in my room through the window. As tiny as Alice was, she could sure jump.

When I got into my room, I expected it to be vacant of vampires. I expected to be alone for a few minutes.

But I was wrong. In my room, my father was sitting on my bed, frowning with his arms crossed.

"Hello Elizabeth. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Elizabeth…this needs to stop. Just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I can't see what's going on." And then it hit me. I knew that my father could read people's thoughts, but I had foolishly forgotten about this.

"Dad, honestly. What is your problem with Josh?"

"He is going to become a werewolf at some point, Elizabeth. Vampires and werewolves are-"

"Enemies, yeah. I get it! But I am not a vampire. I am human with vampire qualities."

Then my father sighed.

"You won't always be."

"What do you mean by that?" I was afraid now. What was going to happen to me?

"Eventually, and no one knows when exactly, but…right now there's something in your body that hasn't…spread to the rest of your body. When it does spread, you're going to become a full vampire."

No. No no no no no. I don't want to hear this!

"I don't want to become a full vampire. I don't want to live and then…have to hide from everyone and…and hunt and…no! I don't want to be a vampire!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, Elizabeth. It's going to happen eventually."

"When is eventually? This could happen tomorrow for all I know! I don't want to become a damn vampire!" I could tell I was starting to cry.

"Elizabeth…"

"Dad, just go away."

He silently left the room, leaving me to fall to pieces.

It was nearly impossible for us to ever be together if my father was telling the truth. One, Josh would become a werewolf and he'd stall at growing older. Two, I would become a full vampire, which means I would live forever, while Josh would die and leave me broken-hearted. Three, no one lets us be together in the first place.

I knew that sneaking out of the house to see him was breaking the rules, but I was so tired of hearing about vampires and werewolves that it always pushed me closer to him.

I decided to call him. I was pretty much done with crying for now, it had been about two hours, probably, and I was in a good enough condition to talk.

"Hello?" His voice sounded a bit weak when he picked up.

"Josh? It's me…"

"Liz, I'm sorry…I can't talk right now…I don't feel well. D-don't be surprised if I don't show up for school tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, I hope you get better…"

"Thanks. I love you." And then he hung up.

I wondered what wrong. I don't think a cough or a sore-throat would stop anyone from talking to someone else, so it had to be more serious.

I didn't want to ponder it. Instead, I grabbed an unopened bag of chips that was sitting in my room and ate it while I watched TV.

**(That chapter was a bit short…I think this next chapter is going to be in Josh's point of view. Some of you called what would happen in this chapter! Nice! It's so much fun opening my email and seeing 24 new messages from Thanks for the support!)**


	13. Monsters

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 13

_(Joshua's POV)_

I didn't want to hang up. It hurt to even talk, though. Picking up the phone nearly caused me to scream out loud.

My skin felt like it was burning. I didn't know what was happening to me. But even though my skin was as hot as fire, I felt cold. Everything hurt. Moving, blinking my eyes, swallowing, everything. I didn't know what to do.

Then, my father came in.

"Son, it happens to everyone and now your time has come." He gently patted me on the shoulder, but as gentle as he had done it, it caused me to scream aloud in pain.

My time has come…as much as it hurt to think, I had to do so. It felt like my brain had lost all function. The only functioning part said 'Elizabeth'.

When I though of her, the burning seemed to dull. Elizabeth made me happy. But nothing felt happy now. Would anything be happy again? How long do I have to suffer like this? The question would have been impossible to answer. Time could only tell.

It felt like I was crying. I didn't question the tears though. The pain I felt, mentally and physically, was almost too much to bear.

I was becoming a monster. A werewolf.

_(Elizabeth's POV – the next day)_

On the way to school, Alice continuously apologized to me. She didn't see my father up there and she felt terrible about it. I told her not to worry about it and that I forgave her. My father would have ruined my life some other time, probably. I'm glad that I got it out of the way.

When I got to school, I went to my locker and sat down on an empty bench. There was nothing else to do. Josh wasn't coming today because he was sick. I almost wanted to be sick, because now that I know him, school wouldn't be the same without him.

"Heey, Elizabeth." It was the voice of the devil himself.

"What do you want, Newton?" Why couldn't he just buzz off?

"Well," he began, sitting next to me on the bench, "Since, eh, your little boyfriend isn't here today I was thinking maybe you could hang out with me today. You know… maybe we could even do something after school." I could feel his arm sliding gently around my waist.

Without even thinking, I slapped him in the face and stood up.

"Do you think I even want to be around you after what you did at the dance?! You ruined everything Josh and I had. All because I wouldn't go to the dance with you? All you are is a stupid jerk! Yeah, you may appear nice sometimes, but that's just the sugar coating. Jeffery Newton, don't ever touch me again!" I slapped him again and walked away.

"Elizabeth, come on, sug-"

"I AM NOT YOUR SUGAR, NOR DO I EVER WANT TO BE! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ASS-HOLE!" I hope he got the memo. I didn't feel like yelling again.

Rather than expose myself to the other admiring guys at school, I decided to go into class early. Girls crying was an automatic target for attention, something I didn't want right now.

All I wanted was Josh. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be at home, I didn't want to be alone. When I become a vampire, I'll end up being alone. I won't have Josh for all those years of continuous living.

I didn't want to think about becoming a vampire. Even the word made me cringe. I felt like crying my eyes out right now. But I couldn't. I had to stay strong.

I also had to go see Josh after school.

**(Wheee another [short chapter. :p Sorry I didn't write one yesterday. D: Just so you know, I go back to school tomorrow so I am not sure if I'll be able to get in a chapter a day because of homework and all that stupid crap. D: Thanks for all the support, everyone!)**


	14. Puppy

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 14

The day continued going by normally. As usual, the entire male population asked if I would sit with them at lunch and I refused. Didn't they ever give up?

After school, I ran to the reservation and then kept my cool. Vampires weren't exactly welcome on the rez, and I'm sure half-vampires weren't either. I felt safe from my family here because of the fact that Alice couldn't see me, which meant my father couldn't read her mind and see where I was.

I wasn't sure where I should go, so I went to the visitor's center and asked where the Black residence was. The lady at the desk told me, and then informed me that Josh wasn't feeling very well, assuming that was my reason for visiting. I explained that I was just going to wish that he'd get better and then I left the room with her disapproving glance following me.

When I got to Josh's house, I wasn't sure I should knock on the door. I decided to be sneaky and peek through windows until I saw him. When I peeked into the first window, Josh's dad and grandpa were there. I immediately ducked and looked into the next window, the one I was looking for.

I saw Josh's limp body lying in a bed, covered in blankets. His eyes were closed, but his lips were muttering something unreadable. I gently tapped on the window to see if he would open it to talk to me. If he didn't, I would have understood.

But he did. Slowly, but surely, he opened the window and smiled the whole time.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you came…but you shouldn't be here." His voice was weak and shaky.

"Shh. I won't stay long. I just had to see you." I kissed him softly on his warm forehead, then helped him back to his bed and put the blankets over him once more.

"It's happening, Elizabeth. I'm becoming a monster." He spoke quietly, and his eyes appeared to be watering. I knew what he meant by monster.

"How long will it be until you return to school?" I didn't care about what he was becoming. All I cared about was making sure he got better.

"Only time will tell. The pain is almost unbearable. I'd give it a week or two."

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Josh, I promise I'll come visit you everyday."

"How will you get away from your family?"

"I'll find away. You don't need to worry about that."

We sat in silence for a while. Part one of the nightmare was beginning. Well, actually it was probably part ten or something, but this is a completely different nightmare. I didn't want to tell him about me yet.

"So…are you, uh, fully transformed yet?" I was curious about how this worked.

"No…I don't think so. I'll talk to my dad about it later and tell you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Joshua! Are you okay in there?!" It was his father, knocking at the door

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He mouthed the word 'go' to me. I gently kissed him on his lips and fled out the window. I heard his father ask about the open window, but I wasn't able to catch Josh's answer.

I didn't know how I would tell him about what I was to become. Part of me told him I couldn't do it. I had to do it…but I didn't want to. I didn't even want to know this myself.

When I got home, Alice told me my parents, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle had gone hunting. She also promised not to tell where I was. I graciously thanked her and grabbed some dinner from the kitchen. After I ate, I went up to my room and worked on my homework. That went by too quickly to keep my mind occupied so then I watched TV until I fell asleep.

My dreams were very odd. I was a little girl again and my father and mother looked older, as if they were human and had been aging. It must have been my birthday or something because I was opening a box with a bow on it. Inside the box, was a husky puppy. I was so happy, I ran over to my parents and hugged them and then I played with my little puppy, coincidently named Josh. I played with the puppy, I took care of the puppy and I loved the puppy. But then, my father took the puppy away from me and I never saw it again.

I woke up in the middle of the night, crying.

I didn't want to lose my puppy.

**(Alas! Another chapter! I don't think I would have written another chapter today if it wasn't for all of your reviews! Do you know how great it is to have 14 messages in your email inbox all from FanFiction? It's great! Just remember, I start school tomorrow, so I might not be able to do a chapter a day!**

**Thank you, readers!**

**PS: do you know how funny it is to type puppy a lot and then stare at the word? Puppy is a funny word. XD)**


	15. Happiness

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 15

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" It was my mother, peeking in to see why I was crying.

"Yes. I just…had a bad dream." My dream was actually just a summary of what my life felt like at the moment, just portrayed in a different way.

"Are you sure? I've done a lot of crying about something that's been ripped away from me." She smiled as she sat next to me on my bed.

"How did you know that's what I was dreaming about?" I had a hunch…

"Your father was checking your thoughts." Yep. My hunch was right.

"Ughh. Well…I can't help it, Mom. I mean…I love him. It's impossible for me to stay away from him."

"I know. I understand exactly how you feel."

"Not exactly, mom. No one knew that dad was a vampire…" I felt like crying right here and now. Everyone in the house probably knew Josh was becoming a werewolf.

"No, no one knew that. But when he left me for, oh, however many months that was, I didn't feel like I could be happy again because he had ripped himself away from me. And then when Josh's father went through what Josh is going through now, it felt like my entire heart was ripped away."

"Mom…what do you think about…me and Josh?" I wanted to know her opinion. I knew everyone else's, and I knew Alice wanted to help us.

"I don't care what he is or what you are; I just want you to be happy. I know that this whole vampires and werewolves thing is what makes everyone else unhappy about it, but I honestly don't care. I'm just glad that he makes you happy."

"Thanks, Mom. But…I'm scared. I don't want to become a vampire." I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks as I cried. She gently wiped them away with her finger.  
"I don't know how to help you on that one, dear. I chose to become a vampire. I have no clue how it occurs by hereditariness, force, or whatever you want to it is. Maybe you should talk to Carlisle." I got up to go ask him but then my Mom gently pushed me down. "Not now, love. Go back to sleep." She pulled the covers back over me and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Elizabeth." And then she left me to myself, falling asleep as I thought about what she had said.

Talking with my mom made me feel better inside. It was nice to know that someone didn't care about what we were, but only my happiness.

As much as I wanted to talk to Carlisle, I had to go see Josh. It would be very rude of me to break a promise. When I got to his house after school, I remember which window it was and I gently knocked on it. Josh's face lit up when he saw it was me. Just like yesterday, he slowly opened the window so he wouldn't cause himself anymore pain than moving already does.

When the window was open, I hopped in and made him lie back down. Then, I bent down and kissed him passionately. I had to pull away, due to the lack of time we had, but I could tell we both wanted more.

"Did you ask your dad about the werewolf thing?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah. He said 'it'll take as long as it wants to and you'll know when it's complete.'"

"Oh." I wanted to tell him…so, so badly…

"Are you okay, Liz?" I hadn't heard him call me Liz in a while. Or maybe I was just being forgetful…

"Yes. Well, no, actually…there's something I need to tell you…" I could feel my eyes watering. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't even want this to be part of reality!

"What is it?" He smiled at me so sweetly, as if nothing was wrong. As if we didn't have to sneak around to see each other.

"Josh…eventually, I'm going to become…a monster…" I could hardly get the words out. I could barely keep from crying.

"A monster as in…a full vampire?"

"Josh!!! Do you want dinner?!" It was his father, again ruining our converstation.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow, after I took to my grandpa." I whispered in his ear. Then, I kissed his forehead and leaped out the window, running home to talk to Carlisle.

**(YES!! Another chapter! And I have to leave for school in five minutes! XD I hope you enjoy this one and now I need to think of what Carlisle should tell Elizabeth!)**


	16. Carlisle

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 16

I hated to leave Josh in suspense about my immortality. It wasn't a really nice thing to do, but I didn't have all of the details yet and his father ruined my stay anyhow. I was going to accept his father's disturbance as a habit.

When I got home, I frantically searched the house for Carlisle. Who knew he could be so hard to find?

"CARLISLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My voice wasn't as booming as Emmett's, but it was still loud enough to get everyone's attention. Where was he? I knew he was home. He HAD to be.  
"Yes, Elizabeth?" I turned around to see him poking his head out of his office, where I should have looked in the first place.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you."

"I know. Your mother already told me. Come in." He opened his door wider, allowing my entrance. Even though I had seen them before, the pictures on the wall were absolutely breathtaking.

"I need to know…how I'm going to become a vampire…"

Carlisle nodded.

"I, personally, am not an expert on the subject, as I have never witnessed something like this. But I've known people to have gone through such a thing like this." This shocked me. There were other people like me? He continued, "And I know what can trigger the internal vampire to emerge, though."

"What is it?" I wasn't sure what to expect to hear.

"When you're experiencing the happiest moment you'll ever have, a sharp, stinging pain will rush through you and the transformation will begin.

What? My happiest moment? How do I know when that's going to be?

"Please, Carlisle…isn't there a way to stop it…or maybe, maybe…" I was lost for words, completely traumatized about these news. I mean, saddest moment would make sense. But your happiest?

"Yes, there is a way…but I'm not sure. I've never come across the answer to that. I need to research it or talk to some of my old friends…"

How could he not know?

"Carlisle, you MUST find out. I-I don't know what I'll do if I start becoming…a vampire and not knowing how to stop it." To be perfectly honest, I'd rather become a werewolf. That would be more enjoyable, considering I wouldn't live forever, nor would I have to live without Josh.

"I'll find out, Elizabeth. Don't worry about it know though. Just…try not to be extremely happy in the next couple of days."

"Uhm, okay then. Thank you, Carlisle." I gave him a hug and went into my own room to complete my homework.

Tomorrow, I would have to tell Josh what I've learned. Maybe he would be fully transformed and I can meet a werewolf.

**(Yes, I realize how short this chapter is, but it gets the point across! Maybe I'll be able to get another chapter in today?!)**


	17. Transformation: Complete

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 17

"So…you were telling me that you were going to become a full vampire?" Josh spoke in the same quiet voice he had been speaking in for the past couple of days.

"Yes…my grandfather told me when it would happen." I sighed when I spoke. Part of me knew that my happiest moment would be when I was around Josh.

"When?"

"When I'm experiencing the happiest moment I'll ever feel…"

"What? That's just stupid."

"Oh, Josh…I don't want to become a monster." I laid down on his bed next to him and held his hand. Holding his hand made me feel safer.

"Elizabeth, you could never be a monster. Not even becoming a vampire makes you a monster." He took his other free hand to my face and gently brushed my cheek. We gazed into each other's eyes in silence, holding hands. It must have been nearly ten minutes later when I spoke.

"Hey, doesn't your dad normally interrupt us by now?"

"He went somewhere with my grandpa. I told him I'd be fine by myself."

"Ah. Well then, it that case, I guess I can do this." I slid over closer to him on the bed and put my hands on his shoulders, leaning in and pressing our lips together. I felt his arms collapse around my waist, the pace of our kiss quickening. The last time we had experienced a moment like this was the meadow, which seemed like it was so long ago…

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize we were nearly making out. The feeling was so exhilarating, so breathtaking. I wish it never stopped, but I pulled away when I thought I heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Josh wasn't sure why I pulled away.

"I thought I heard someone at the door…" But then Josh pulled me back to kiss me again. And then I heard the knocking again and looked up at the window.

And there, standing at the window, was Alice.

"Alice?! What are you doing here?!" I said it loud enough so she could hear me out the window. I looked down and realized that I was lying on top of Josh. "Oh, crap. Sorry, Josh…"

"Elizabeth, you need to get home, quick. Even though my visions are stopped when you come here, I saw something earlier – something bad – and, well, that's when my vision stopped."

"Alice," I began, moving myself so I was now next to Josh and not on top of him. "I appreciate you for trying to warn me, but there's no dang-"

And then Josh started screaming. He screamed as loud as I thought possible. I jumped off the bed, as he soon began flopping himself all around his bed. It sounded like he was screaming something incomprehensible, but I caught a few words that sounded like 'not ready' 'monster' and 'help'. I wasn't sure what to do! I could tell he was feeling immense pain.

Alice was insisting I leave, but I told her I had to make sure Josh was going to be okay. After what seemed like an eternity, his painful yelling stopped and his eyes closed.

"Josh…are you okay?" I slowly inched my arm towards his to touch him. When I did, he gasped in pain, but did no more. His eyes opened slowly and then he looked at me.

But when he looked at me, he seemed to be glaring at me. His mouth remained shaped in what appeared to be a frown and his eyes seemed to be staring right through me. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but I stopped worrying when I heard a car outside pull into a driveway.

"Elizabeth, let's go!" said Alice, who I forgot was there."

I sighed and gently kissed Josh on the forehead, who was still staring at the spot I had been standing in. Then, I opened the window and jumped out of it, following Alice home.

I wasn't sure what had happened, but I had a feeling that his transformation was complete.

Joshua Black was a werewolf.

**(Yay! To make up for the shortest of Chap. 16, I wrote another chapter today for you guys! I hope you enjoy it. Remember, I LOVE hearing your suggestions for what you think should happen!!!!!)**


	18. Approved

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 18

Alice and I ran home as fast as we could. At vampire speeds, we got home in about, oh…maybe 2 seconds? When we walked in the door, Jasper informed us that everyone had gone on a hunting trip except my father.

Shit. My father?

"Oh," said Jasper, "Elizabeth, your father wants to talk to you."

"Why, thank you for informing me, Jasper," I spoke in a sarcastic voice. "I look forward to having a lovely conversation with my dear father." I went up the stairs and into my room, dropping my school things on the floor and then I knocked on the door to my mother and father's room.

"Come in, Elizabeth." Of course he knew it was I. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. My father was sitting on his couch.

"Hi, Dad…what do you need to talk to me about?" I had a feeling that it was going to be about you-know-who, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about Josh." Wow. No way!

"Oh? What about this time?" I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Your mother talked to me about it…and, well…I've decided to put my, ehm, hate for werewolves aside, since Josh isn't a werewolf, and officially give you my approval of Josh as your…significant other."

My father had the worst timing of approval. I also found it entertaining that he couldn't bring himself to saying 'your boyfriend'.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Dad! You're the best!" I decided to fake it as if nothing was wrong. Hopefully, he wouldn't look at my thoughts. But just in case, I thought about Human Josh and Human Elizabeth happily hanging out together without having to sneak around and worry about werewolves and vampires.

"You're welcome, dear." I gave him a hug and skipped out of the room, smiling.

"I've got to call Josh later and tell him!" I went into my room and picked up my school bag and got a start on my homework.

The night continued by normally. I did my homework; I ate my dinner and watched TV. When everyone came back from their hunting trip, I ran up to my mother and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you for talking to Dad, Mom." I pulled back from the hug, smiling.

"No problem, Elizabeth. Someone had to talk some sense in him, don't you agree?" She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes." I waved to anyone else and noticed Carlisle was shaking his head.

"I'm still looking it up, Elizabeth. I'll let you know when I know." Said Carlisle. I knew exactly what he was talking about so I nodded.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Everyone, I think I'm going to bed now. G'night!"

"G'night!" They all said it simultaneously.

I went up to my bathroom so I could take a shower. Then I brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas and went into my room, shutting the door behind me.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. Even though Josh was a werewolf and my father accepted our relationship because 'he wasn't a werewolf', I was still tired.

In the middle of the night, it had to be around 1 or 2 AM, I heard a knocking at my window. After grunting, hoping I would fall asleep again, I decided to open my eyes and see what was knocking at the window.

Who else, but Josh.

I hopped out of bed and ran over to open my window. I put my finger to my lips and said 'shhh' as he entered. My family did not sleep, so any strange noises from my room, alerted everyone from their nocturnal-ness (well, they never slept, so I don't know what you'd call them).

I closed the window behind him and nearly tripped over him as I walked back to my bed.

"You look lovely in your pajamas." He spoke in a whisper, which I was thankful for.

"Why thank you. Okay, so I have two things to discuss with you, Josh." I also spoke in a whisper.

"Okay. Start with whichever would take the least time to discuss." He took my hands in his.

"Well, my father has approved our relationship since he isn't aware that you're a werewolf."

"Oh wow. That was nice of him. Too bad my father wouldn't do the same and too bad I'm a werewolf now." He sighed while I smiled.

"At least he accepted your exsistance in my life. Now, the next thing I wanted to ask is what the hell happened earlier?"

"As you gussed correctly, my transformation is complete. But…that blank staring…it's hard to explain."

"Well, as long as you're quiet, we've got all night."

"Alright then. Where to start…ah, yes. Okay, well…do you know what imprinting is?"

"No, sir, I do not. Please explain this imprinting."

"Okay," he then took a deep breath, "Imprinting is when a werewolf sees the one who he is meant to be with. Kind of like a soul mate, but deeper. So, when a werewolf does imprint, they will literally slave over trying to get the one they imprinted on. A werewolf would literally kill themselves if something was ever to happen to their imprintee."

"So…you imprinted on me?"

"Yes."

Oh my. I wasn't sure what to say. I, Elizabeth Cullen, eye candy of the entire male high school population of Forks, have been imprinted on.

"Well, you must be happy that you've already got me."

"It certaintly makes this whole process a million times easier." He chuckled softly and l leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was just as passionate as the last, except he wasn't as tired and weak. He pulled me on top of him and gripped my back, not willing to let go. I gripped his neck in return, locking or bodies together in the sweet embrace.

"UGHHH! What is that horrible smell?" Rosalie was right outside my room. We pulled away and let go of each other, Josh already starting for the window.

"Rosalie, please. You'll wake up Elizabeth."

"Well, Bella, the smell is coming from your daughter's room!" By this point Josh was already out the window. I shut it behind him and ran into my bed, pretending to sleep, just in time for my mother to walk in.

"Oh my…it does smell awful. Well, I'll do something about it tomorrow. I don't want to interrupt Elizabeth." She closed the door and she and Rosalie walked downstairs again.

I sniffed around. Nothing smelt bad to me. I let it go and drifted off into sleep once more.

**(YAY! I wrote a longer chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed it!)**


	19. Disgusting Pig

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 19

The first thing I did when I woke up was ask my mother about the smell. What could the smell possibly have been? When I sniffed around after Josh left, nothing smelt bad.

"Good Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" My mother spoke in a cheery tone as she read a magazine.

"Yes, I did. But…last night, I heard you and Rosalie say something smelt bad?"

"Oh. Well…you shouldn't worry about that Elizabeth. It's nothing. It was probably just something strong in the forest…" They did have strong noses and all, so it was a fairly believable excuse.

But I knew she was lying.

"Okay then. I'm just going to eat breakfast and get ready, then."

After everything was done, Alice drove me to school and informed me that there would be an experience of worry and happiness, simultaneously, in my near future. When I asked her if it would be life-changing, she shook her head and chuckled.

When I got out of the car and Alice left the parking lot, I headed to my locker and put everything away, like a normal school day.

"Hey, Elizabeth. May I call you Liz?" I shut my locker door and found Jeffery Newton standing behind it.

"No. What do you need?" I began to wonder if it was possible to put a picture of him next to the word 'pest' in the dictionary.

"I realize that I was being a bit of a jerk a few days ago." He grinned widely.

"A bit?"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to Port Angeles this afternoon. Maybe we could see a movie or…something more adventurous." He chuckled slyly. What a sick disgusting pig!

"Sorry. My afternoon is full. And so are all of my afternoons as long as you're in my life. Jeffery, I really am sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Check back with me, oh let's see….never. You're a disgusting person." I didn't know how harsh I was being, but I had to tell him like it was.

"Ah, I see. Well…since you're going to be booked…I should do this now while _he _isn't here."

"What are you talking ab-" Then he pulled me into him, grabbing my butt and forced his tongue into my mouth. His other hand slid up my shirt and began squeezing my breast.

But before I could pull away myself, someone else ripped Jeffery Newton off of me.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Josh began punching Jeffery and kicked him to the ground. "IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Josh got down on the ground with Jeffery and punched him in the face again. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes. I-I hear you…just let me go, man!"

"HEY! What's going on over here?" Coach Clapp walked by and saw Josh beating the crap out of Newton. "Mr. Black, get off of him!" Coach Clapp ran over and pulled Josh off of Newton. Josh looked genuinely angry, like he was ready to kill. Another teacher, who saw the whole sexual-assault thing, ran over to me and asked if I was all right.

"Uhm…I don't know…I want to know if Josh is all right…"

"Oh, don't worry about him now. Let's get you to the nurse so you can lie down."

I could hardly believe what had just happened. I had never seen Josh become so angry, it even scared me a bit. I wasn't worried about the fact that I had been assaulted.

"Well…can Josh come and see me?" I hoped she would say yes.

"As soon as he receives the punishment for beating up Mr. Newton."

"Okay…" We were at the nurse's office by now. The teacher told me to lie down while she spoke to the nurse about what happened. When I lied down, I pulled the small blanket over my body and closed my eyes.

It didn't feel good to be touched like that without intention. I don't think it would feel good to be touched like that at all. I thought about Josh, about how he had protected me. He wouldn't have beat up Newton if it was some other girl. He beat him up for me. Newton deserved it anyway.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I heard someone whispering my name and I felt someone poke me.

"Elizabeth? Wake up, love." I opened my eyes and saw Josh smiling down at me.

"Are you okay, Josh?" I immediately sat up and gazed into his eyes. He began to chuckle softly.

"You're worried about me being okay? Elizabeth, please. I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Well…I feel better that you're okay…but I don't really want to be at school anymore. I want to go somewhere with you."

"Okay, love. I'll see what I can do. I'm suspended from school for a couple of days anyway. Newton got suspended longer, thank goodness." He got up and went into the office, explaining that I wanted to leave. They allowed my release and then Josh carried me outside.

"I can walk, Josh." He set me down and gently brushed my hair with his fingers.

"So…where do you want to go, Liz?" I loved when he called me Liz.

"Can we go to our meadow? I'll carry you." I smiled shyly as I patted my back.

"Of course." He hesitated to get on my back, just like he had last time, and then we were off to our meadow. When we got there, we lay down in the grass together. I laid my head against his chest and held his hand. We didn't have to have a conversation to enjoy being in each other's company. It was enough to just be together.

"Liz, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For letting him do that to you. If only I had arrived at school earlier…" He was blaming this on himself?!  
"Josh, no. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame it on yourself."

"But-"

"No." I shifted my position so our faces were next to each other and then I brought my lips to his. We hadn't kissed all day after all, and it felt nice to be kissed by the one I loved.

"Elizabeth," He said between kisses, "You have no idea how good this feels. I mean, after imprinting…I feel even more drawn to you."

"Oh. Well, lucky me then." I chuckled softly and continued to kiss him.

Nothing feels better than kissing the one you love.

**(Yay! I hope you all liked that chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. Isn't Newton such a pig? **

**SEND ME YOUR IDEAS, YOU GUYS!!!! What do you think should happen? Even if I don't use your ideas, they give me little hints for what I should do next!)**


	20. Dinner and a Meadow

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 20

I'm actually surprised that I didn't become a vampire that day in the meadow. Just laying there in Josh's arms with my eyes closed was the happiest I'd felt in awhile. It was definitely our happiest moment together, even though we hardly spoke.

When Josh was back in school, along with Newton who wisely kept his distance, the school days were much better. I had missed him so much during his transformation process. Nobody else missed him, and the male population, minus Newton, gazed longingly at us in pure jealousy.

As time went by peacefully, my father seemed to be warming up to Josh. Whenever we went to our meadow or something, we respected my curfew (I have no clue why I have one. No one at my house sleeps anyway.) and everyone in the house loved seeing me happy. Of course, Rosalie kept her distance from him whenever she saw him due to the apparent horrible smell, and Jasper kept his distance due to his quiet nature. I giggled whenever Alice gave Josh a hug and then tried to hug Jasper three seconds later. 'Get away from me! You smell awful!' he would say. I still had no clue what horrible smell they were talking about.

"Hey, do you think we could drive up to Port Angeles tonight for dinner and then go to the meadow afterwards?" Josh asked. We were sitting by our tree at lunch

"Sure…is someone going to drive us? I can't drive without a legal adult in the car."

"Well…I got my license…and my dad got me a car." He got a car?!

"You got a car? That's wonderful! Now we don't have to run the whole way to the meadow. Why'd you get a car?"

"Oh. My birthday is today."

"Josh! Why didn't you tell me?" I playfully pushed him. "If I'd have known, I would have got you something."

"I didn't tell you because you don't need to get me anything. You alone, and going to dinner and the meadow with me tonight, are perfect presents."

"That's so sweet…" If we weren't at school, I'd kiss him. "But you have to let me buy dinner."

"Liz, no. I'm the one who invited you-"

"It's your birthday. Please let me pay?" I batted my eyes a few times and my mouth curled into a pouty frown.

"Fine."

"Thank you! It's the least I can do for you birthday."

"Yeah, yeah. So, I was thinking we'd go to a fancier restaurant, when I was going to pay, but now that you're paying-"

"We can still go. Come on, Josh. Let me treat you to dinner. And, if we're going to a fancy restaurant, I can dress up." I giggled a bit.

"Yeah. I want to see you get dressed up. That was part of my scheme." He smiled and chuckled.

"So…are you going to pick me up in your ride?"

"Yep. How does 4:30 sound? That should give us enough time to get ready, plus with the hour drive, it'll still be a decent time when we can get to the meadow."

"Sounds lovely." I looked around to make sure no one was looking and then I leaned over and kissed him softly.

Alice was overly excited when she found out we were going to a fancy dinner and I needed to dress up. Of course, she already kinda knew and my father was apparently checking my thoughts again. She said she already bought a dress for me. That's Alice for you!

When I first saw the dress, it shocked me.

"Alice, I'm not giving people a free show! We're going to dinner…" It did look a bit…low cut.

"Just try it on. I bought you a shawl just in case." She grinned as she skipped out of my room to let me try it on.

When I put it on, though, I absolutely loved it. It looked like Alice got it made especially for me so the cut wasn't as low. It was a little babydoll black dress with wide straps and a v-neck back line. I think the cut would have originally been v-neck, but now it was more of a sweetheart neckline so there wasn't much of a show, just cleavage. I also noticed that it seemed a little longer than it normally would. I blushed and giggled at the thought of going out in this.

When Alice came in, she brought with her a purple shawl, a purple purse, purple jewelry and purple sandals, explaining that black and purple are perfect match and that they will look great on me. She also told me to put my hair up so he could see the earrings, even though I protested and said he wouldn't care.

Right at 4:30, the doorbell rang. Alice answered it, saying it would create an element of surprise and that after about a minute or two, I should come down the stairs. It was nearly impossible to refuse, so I just agreed.

When I walked down the stairs, I saw Josh's jaw drop. I think my jaw might have dropped a little too because he was wearing a white undershirt with a black button up shirt and black pants, along with some nice black shoes. If you don't mind me saying, he looked hot.

"Ohhh! You two look so cute! Let me get a picture!" Alice ran upstairs and got my camera while I was still coming down. I then ran down the stairs and gave Josh a huge hug.

"You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you. And you look very handsome, birthday boy."

FLASH! Alice got a picture of us.

"Now let me get one while you're looking at the camera! Oh, you guys are so cute! Just wait until prom!" FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

"Alice! That's enough." I took the camera from her and put it in my purse, which also held the card I would be using to pay for dinner.

"Oh, well. Just get out of here before your father comes downstairs. He'll want to talk for about half-an-hour." She opened the door and pushed us out it. "Goodbye!"

I giggled a bit.

"That's Alice for you."

"I like her. She's nice." We walked hand in hand until we stopped in front of a silver car. It was a 2004 Honda Civic that looked to be in very good shape.

"Your car is so nice…is it new?"

"Are you kidding? It's used, but it seems new." He chuckled as we walked around to the passenger's side and he opened the door for me.

"Why, thank you." I giggled softly as I buckled up. When he came around to his side, he buckled up as well and then we began the drive to Port Angeles. Josh put in a mix CD of his with songs that we both loved so we sang aloud the whole way. Neither of us was much of a singer, but it was fun all the same.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Of course, for the price, you would expect it to be. Plus, we got free chocolate cake because I told the waiter (who looked to be about our age and seemed very keen to get me anything I needed) it was Josh's birthday. I think we were only supposed to get one free piece, but that waiter probably talked to someone about another free piece.

When we drove back to the meadow, we played another mix CD that we also sang along to. Once we arrived at the trail head, Josh parked his car and we ran (well, I carried him) into the forest, which I had never done when it was dark, nor had I done it in sandles. But when we got there, the meadow was just as beautiful as it was in the day time. The moon shone directly onto it.

"Thanks for dinner." He said as we sat down on some rocks.

"No problem, Josh. Happy birthday." I leaned over to him and kissed him softly, but romantically all the same.

"Elizabeth…can I show you something?" He asked this in a worried tone.

"Sure."

"Okay. Wait right here and don't run away, okay?"

"Got it." Josh ran off into some trees while I waited by the rocks. I wondered what he wanted to show me. Why would he be afraid I'd run off?

Suddenly, a huge, dark gray husky looking animal appeared from the trees. I gasped at first but then I looked into it's eyes.

"Josh! Oh my gosh, you're SO adorable!" I stood up and walk over to pet him. I heard a low chuckle, or whatever a werewolf does to laugh, in his throat. I couldn't help to wonder where I had seen him before…

Oh yeah. My dream about the puppy.

I felt a slobbery substance all over my face.

"Josh! Down boy!" I said between giggles.

"Elizabeth?"

Now, I knew that wasn't Josh. Josh was a werewolf right now.

It was my father.

**(Yay! That was a longer chapter than normal. Sorry I couldn't get it uploaded yesterday. D: Yesterday was busy and annoying.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALREADY ON CHAPTER 20!**

**Here is the picture of Elizabeth's dress: **** is the picture of Joshua's car: ****http://en. if you want to check out all of my JxE related pictures that I've drawn, check out my deviantART: ****http://loverlyness. **


	21. Drive

AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 21

"Dad?!" Oh my God!" I back away from JoshWolf, screaming.

"Elizabeth…you didn't tell me…" My father acted as if I would tell him?

"Dad, you were reading my thoughts again?!" I couldn't believe my father! Do you know how much I wished I could kill him?

"Well, I had to make sure you weren't, well, you know…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX?!"

"I can't be too careful, Elizabeth. And now…now I know what that awful smell around the house has been." My father approached us while Josh ran around back into the trees to change back. "Come on, Elizabeth. You know why I accepted him…and now…"

"This shouldn't matter!" I was near tears. I could've already been crying, but I was too angry too be aware.

"It shouldn't matter? Elizabeth, this is everything that matters. You're going to be a vampire soon…it won't work."

"How can I be a vampire if I'm unhappy?!" And then I thought about it. If I was unhappy, that would mean that Josh and I broke up, which mean I would never be a vampire. But if Josh and I ever DID broke up, I would immediately go to the highest cliff and throw myself off of it. Life wasn't life without Josh.

"Elizabeth, please. It's best if we left now, to give him a clean break. You'll be perfectly fine without the dog-"

"DAD, DON'T CALL HIM A DOG!" I knew I was crying now. It was hard to scream between sobs. "Have you ever heard the saying…'don't judge a book by it's cover'? Why do you think I loved Josh so much? He didn't immediately fawn over me when I introduced myself because I look like a damn goddess. And when I told him I was part-vampire…he didn't run away, did he? And now that Josh is what he is…did I run away? NO! Because he makes me happy and you'd think that's what a father would want for his daughter: to be happy. But…I don't see that from my father. All I see is this…this stupid vampire who doesn't care about Josh's heart or his mind…all he cares about is the fact that he's a damn werewolf!"

"Elizabeth…I didn't mean to…" I could tell my father was a bit shocked by what I said.

"Dad, you knew exactly what you were doing the whole time." I noticed Josh was standing behind me, human. I patted my back, signaling for him to get on. He got onto my back. "I'll come home when I feel like it. Good night, father." And then I ran through the forest until we got to Josh's car. I was still in tears. I didn't know how I found the strength to carry Josh and run at the same time. I got into his car and continued to cry."Elizabeth…do you want to go home?"

"NO!" I didn't mean to yell at him, but it was the only tone my voice would speak in at the moment.

"Where should we go?" And he still managed to keep a calm tone…

"Anywhere but here…" I managed to quiet my voice. "Please."

He reached over me and buckled my seatbelt for me and then gently kissed me on the cheek. I wished he had kissed me longer, but I was still sobbing. Once he was buckled up, he drove off and soon enough he parked somewhere unfamiliar to me.

"Where are we?" I murmured. My crying had slowed down, and now only tears fell from my cheek.

"The reservation…I parked here because I know that your family can't find you when you're here." He gently patted my back.

"Can we sit in the back so you can hold me?"

"Of course." We both got out of the car and sat in the back of his car. He wrapped his arms around me and we lay down. Every once in awhile, he would kiss my forehead. It had to have been at least an hour before I spoke

"Josh…"

"Yes, Liz?" I smiled when he called me Liz.

"You know I love you, and no matter what my father says, I still will, right?"

"Of course."

"And you love me?"

"Yes. I do love you, Elizabeth. More than anything." We sat up now, and we sat there in silence for another hour, until I spoke again.

"Josh…can we go somewhere?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here. As long as I'm with you."

"Okay. Let's just drive south, then."

"Sure. I've got money, you've got a car. Please?" Nice, sunny California. We both got into the front seat and then we left. I felt bad because he had to do all of the driving. I decided I would stay up with him.

After a few hour's of driving…I felt a bit weird.

"I wish we didn't have to run away." I let out a deep sigh as we drove.

"It's the only way, Elizabeth." He said softly. It pained him to do this as well but if we didn't, we couldn't be together.

"I know, I know." Turning around in my seat, I looked out the back window of his car longingly. We didn't know where we were going. Nobody knew. Not our fathers or our mothers. Not our aunts or our uncles. No one.

We were breaking all of the rules now.

**(TA DAAAAAAA!!!!! Hope you like it. ;D)**


	22. Claire

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 22

We didn't get much farther before we needed sleep. Josh spotted a sing for a motel, which got us giggling. We weren't that eager (yet) and all we wanted was some sleep.

After a good night (well, it was actually the morning) of sleep, we figured that we should get some new clothes. Our fancy attire wasn't exactly casual dress, so we found a store having a clearance and we bought some shirts, undergarments, jeans and normal shoes.

"Are you hungry, Josh?"

"Yes. I feel bad that you're having to spend all of your money on me…"

"Actually, it's my family's account. My family is loaded and if they check the activity of the card, they can know I'm okay." It was actually a good thing I had this card…in a weird way…

"Okay then…but I still feel bad…so how about we just go to McDonald's then?"

"Sounds good."

We drove to the nearest McDonald's and we sat down to a lovely meal of chicken nuggets, McFlurries and French fries. After we ate, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I had totally forgotten I put my cell phone in my pocket! I pulled it out and picked it up without looking at the ID, though I knew who it probably was.

"Hello father."

"Actually, Elizabeth, this is your mother." It was my mother!

"Mom! I…I'm sorry…I-"

"Elizabeth, no. Don't apologize. Your father knows he was wrong to have done that…and I respect your descision on leaving. Everyone needs a vacation once in a while."

"I don't know…when I'll be ready to come back…"

"That's fine, honey. Take your time. Just as long as you're safe and he's taking good care of you."

"Thanks, Mom…I'll talk to you later…"

"I love you, Elizabeth." Then she hung up. It was nice to know that my mother cared so much, she wasn't even angry I ran away. She understood me, and it felt nice to relate with someone who's immortal. I mean, I love my family…but I still feel like there's this part of my mom who stayed human.

"How's your mom, Liz?"

"She's fine…she's glad I'm…she's glad we're alright and she said that as much time as I need, I can have as long as I'm safe and that you take care of me."

"I like your mom…she seems really nice and understanding." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You miss your mom a lot more than you let on, don't you?"

"Yeah…I suppose I don't think about her often but when I do I get really sad and stuff."

"Can you tell me about her?" I reached my hands across the table and took his hands in mine.

"Yes…but do you mind if we go somewhere else besides McDonalds?"

"Of course." We disposed of all our McTrash and then we McLeft and drove to a forest. How appropriate, eh? We walked through the forest until we came to a nice little area that had flat rocks circled around a small pond. The rocks were surrounded by grass and trees. It was nowhere near to how special our meadow was to us, but we leaned against some trees in the grass.

"So…Claire, my mother, was my father's imprintee. They hooked up, got married, et cetera et cetera, I was born, we moved to Montana."

"Claire…that's a pretty name." I had always dreamed that when I had children, I would name the girl Claire.

"Our life was good for quite a while. We were a happy family, the four of-"

"Wait…four?

"Oh yeah…I had a baby sister. She was about seven when, well…yeah. Her name was Lily. Anyway…my mother was taking Lily to her friend's party and I went with her so I could help her pick out my dad's birthday present…when the crash happened…" I noticed that his eyes were tearing up.

"Oh…"

"My father and I were devastated for such a long time. After a while, we found it very hard to stay in Montana…so we moved back to Forks with my grandpa…and then I met you, Liz. I bottled it all up that first day I met you…but I don't have to keep secrets from you. We're both humans and...we all have our down times." I giggled a little bit.

"I don't know if we qualify as humans, but…" This got him to laugh too. I started laughing so hard that I fell down in the grass. Josh fell back and lay down next to me. I leaned over and placed one hand on his chest and the other around his neck. Josh pulled his arms around over my waist. We just kissed and gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Josh…I don't want to leave this place, this moment."

"Me neither. Let's just stay here until we tire of it."

"Okay." And there we lay, in each other's arms.

Until we decided to try something else.

**(Hmmm…well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't know how to end this chapter…it kinda sets it up for the next one though! bwahaha. :D)**


	23. The Happiest Moment

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 23

You know how when you eat a couple of chips from the bag you have to eat more and more and more and eventually you've eaten the whole bag?

Kissing Josh in the forest was only a couple of my chips. We were both ready for more of the bag.

I pinned Josh to the ground while he brought his arms around my back to bring my body down to his.

As we kissed, our bodies closer than ever before, I brought my hands up and around and placed them on his shirt buttons. My fingers fumbled around trying to undo them. I heard a low chuckle down in Josh's throat, which made me giggle a bit, as I clumsily, slowly got the buttons un-done. When his shirt was nearly opened completely, I placed my cool hands on his warm, comforting skin.

My mind was so wrapped up in the kiss, so mesmerized by how good my hands upon his skin felt. I could feel my own heartbeat, and his, racing, going faster and faster, The feeling, this moment, it was so real…so perfect. We didn't need to take our clothes off to have a good time.

"Elizabeth, no!"

We pulled away from each other. I turned around to see Alice, Carlisle and my parents.

"Alice? What are you d…ohh…" I felt a sharp tingling pain throughout my body. A burning sensation cradled throughout it. My mind had ripped away the feeling of less than a minute ago, the feeling of pure love and happiness I felt, and replaced it with pain, burning and agony, my eyes closing to block out the pain.

"What's happening…" The voices I heard were all the same, they blended in with the soft pain I felt in my ears.

"She's changing…" I couldn't tell who spoke but I heard them. It sounded as if they were getting farther and farther away.

"Don't leave…" I managed to speak but it didn't sound like my own voice anymore.

"Bite her what change and bite her no I can't just do it…" The voices blended together into one, even quieter than before.

"Don't leave…" I said again. I tried to force my eyes open, but they wouldn't do it. My arms and legs felt like they were being bitten, ripped off. The sensation my entire body felt was none to be desired for.

"Please I can't bear to see her in pain her entire life you're our only hope please please do it now before it's too late…"

"Ahh…don't…" My words wouldn't even come out now. Whenever my mouth opened, only gasps and sighs of pain would come out.

But then I felt a sharp numbing feeling in my arm, I don't know which one, but it felt so good…so relieving.

And then everything went dark and I felt nothing more.

**(Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It's a bit short…but I think it's one of the most important chapters, if it's not the MOST important!)**


	24. Hero

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 24

"Is she awake?"

"I think so…"

"Elizabeth?"

I opened my eyes and found my father and Carlisle standing above me. I transferred my gaze around to observe my surroundings: I was lying in my bed in the safety of my own room.

"Dad…" My voice was a soft whisper. When I looked out my window, the sun was shining, which is a rare event in Forks.

"Shh, Elizabeth." My father spoke in as soft as a tone as I. I had never taken the time to observe how similarly we looked. We could practically be twins, rather than father and daughter.

"How long have I…" I didn't know if I passed out or…maybe I'm dead…I could only recall that strong pain I had felt not so long ago.

"4 days." Oh my.

"Oh…oh no…am I…did I…" I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I wasn't ready to be a vampire. I didn't want to be a vampire.

"No. You're still…" My father seemed sad I wasn't 'transformed', but I could tell there was something else hidden behind his sadness.

"H-how? I mean, it started happening…"

"Well," Carlisle began, "I think your father should explain it all to you." Carlisle winked as he left my room, leaving my father and I in peace.

"Elizabeth….do you know why we're vampires? I mean…our family?"

"I know Mom chose to be one." I was a young girl when my mother changed, but I know that my mother always longed to be immortal when she was still human.

"Yes, but the rest of us…we were dying, in our human lives. There was nothing else for us."

"Oh…" I wondered why he was explaining this to me. I mean, it showed me more about my family…but why was he telling me now?

"You were born with the characteristics of a vampire. It's in your DNA. You…you didn't have to be saved from death or…or choose to be a vampire, Elizabeth." My father sighed. "It was just…something that was going to happen to you upon force. And the more I thought about that, after you ran, I realized how unfair it was. How unfair is it that I gave you the curse of immortality?"

"Dad…it's not your fault…" I paused a giggled a bit. "Okay, I'm sorry…it kinda is your fault. But…why am I still…whatever I am?" I wasn't sure if I was human…a vampire-human…

"Well…Carlisle found out what can stop the transformation." My dad smiled shyly.

"Why did you stop it?" I couldn't find the words to explain the happiness I felt about my mortality, but I was just a little confused.

"Because your happiness is more important." My father sighed. "I realized that this entire vampires and werewolves thing is stupid because I was judging him by what he is. You made me aware that Josh really does care about you, he loves you and it doesn't matter what he is. It shouldn't even matter if he was an alien with three heads or a fish boy who could only breathe in water."

"Dad…do you really mean that?" I could feel my eyes tearing up again, but this time with happiness.

"Of course I do."

We both smiled brightly at each other. I immediately jumped out of my bed and gave my father a hug.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He kissed me softly on the forehead. His cold arms wrapped me close to him, like a father should hug his daughter.

"Speaking of Josh…" I pulled away. "Where is he Dad? Is he okay?"

My father chuckled loudly.

"Elizabeth, he hasn't been away from the house for more than thirty minutes at a time in nearly, well, four days!"

"Is he here now?!" Josh was okay!

"I'm sure he is. I'll tell him to come up." My father kissed me on the forehead again and left my room to, hopefully, go get Josh. I decided in the mean time that I would lie back down in my bed. I still felt really tired…had I really been out for four days? I closed my eyes and murmured a song to myself.

"Elizabeth?"

My eyes flew open and I turned to see Josh standing in my doorway.

"Josh!" I leaped off my bed and flung myself into his arms. He welcomed me gladly as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me sincerely.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see you, Liz."

"I could say the same for you." I guided him to my bed as we lay down and he wrapped his arms around me again. It felt good to be in his arms again.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm still tired…what happened, Josh? All I remember is our moment in the forest and then the pain…"

"Well…after your family arrived…your aunt and your grandfather told me to change and bite you, because your were changing and I was the only hope. Your mother wanted me to change you before it was too late because they, meaning your parents, couldn't stand to see you in pain your whole life." I vaguely began to recall hearing them all say that. "So…I had to change into a werewolf and…bite you…" He had to bite me? Was that the relieving pain in my arm?

"But…wouldn't that have killed you?" I started to feel panicked. Maybe I was dead after all…

"Well…it wasn't like a sank my teeth so deeply in that it would've harmed me, see?" He picked up my left arm and pointed to a scar I had never noticed before.

"Oh…but…how did that stop me from changing? I don't get it…" How did a werewolf bite make me stay how I was? It made no sense at all…

"I don't know…but the other reason I had to bite you was something about a true love and only your true love can save you with a bite? The sharper the bite, the more effective I guess."

"Really?" Why did I have to be such an odd thing?

"Yeah…but I'm glad that I got to save you. I felt like I was being the hero of the day." He smiled and I giggled.

"Josh, you're the hero of everyday." I brought my lips to his and kissed him softly. "Joshua Black, I love you more than life itself."

"And I love you more than life itself, Elizabeth Cullen." When we kissed, it was the happiest I think I had ever felt.

And I didn't have to worry about it.

**(Well…I hate to tell you guys…but I think the next chapter is my last one! D: I mean…maybe I could write a sequel or another fanfic…I just can't believe how popular my fanfic is! It's so amazing to see that so many people love my story. I mean, when I got the idea to write this story, I had no intentions of having people liking it! I just wanted to do this for fun!**

**Maybe after I finish the story, you guys can send me questions you want answered about the fanfic and I'll put them all in as a chapter so you can all see the answers?!**

**I love all of you guys! Without you, I don't think this story would have been possible.)**


	25. Forever And Always

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Any characters, places, events, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 25

_(6 months later)_

"Oh! You look so adorable, Elizabeth! Oh, and just WAIT until Josh gets here! You two will be the cutest couple ever!"

Tonight was a big night. It was the most exciting occasion that Alice got to dress me for, and believe it or not, I was actually excited about it. It was the night where I could dress up and show everyone that I was proud to be in Josh's arms.

It was prom night.

When I looked in the mirror, I was astonished at what I saw. Was that me? Was that beautiful, breath-taking being in the mirror staring back at me REALLY me?

The wonders Alice could do! She had found me 'the perfect gown', which I must say is as close to perfect as possible. It was a long, elegant, strapless, rich purple dress with a train in the back and beads going around the entire top half of the dress, making it impossible not to be noticed by others. Of course, Alice didn't stop at my dress. She did my makeup in an enchanting way.

So now, here I stood in front of the mirror. Even I couldn't deny how radiant my beauty was tonight. I only worried about the entire male population drooling on me all evening. Of course, Josh would probably beat them up before they got to me. Speaking of beating people up, Newton hasn't spoken to me or even looked in my direction since the whole incident. I think he even has a girlfriend now, but I've been too pre-occupied with my one and only to notice…or care for that matter.

"Elizabeth! Get down here! I need to take your picture before Josh gets here!" I was surprised to hear my mother's voice amplifying throughout the house. I didn't waste anytime at all running down the stairs. I tripped on my dress on the way down a bit, but it didn't stop my vampire speeds from keeping up.

My mother and father were standing at the bottom of the stairs, along with the rest of my family who stood behind them, everyone gawking at my beauty. My family was the most gorgeous people on the planet and they were amazed by my beauty! Just thinking of it blew me away.

After a few flashes of the camera, the doorbell finally rang. I wondered how Josh would look this evening. When Jasper opened the door, I was not disappointed. Josh was wearing a dark chocolate colored tuxedo, with a similarly colored tie and a formal white shirt underneath. I couldn't believe that this was my boyfriend. How lucky was I?

I ran, at a human speed, into his arms, smiling. He kissed me on the forehead softly, and quickly. Even though my father had accepted Josh and mine's relationship, that didn't mean that he was going to forget that I was his little girl and that I belonged to someone else now, too.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, the rest of the Cullens." Josh let me go as he spoke to my family. Before anyone else could greet him back, Alice started squealing.

"OHHHH! You look even cuter than I imagined!!! Bella, give me that camera!" She snatched the camera away from my mother and started getting pictures of us on our prom night. It was so cute how she was freaking out more than my own parents! We got a picture next to my parents, and then we timed the camera so everyone could get in the picture together. Alice gave Josh a hug, and then ran over to hug Jasper, which is exactly what Jasper hated. It was amazing how everyone but me smelled these awful smells on each other, even Josh on my family. Ah well. I suppose this is what vampires and werewolves do.

It pleases me so much to know that they can all be friends for only five minutes, just for my happiness. I didn't think I deserved this, but it was nice to see them all so civil.

As soon as we got out of the door, I ran up to Josh and gave him a long, soft kiss on his lips. Of course, we were interrupted by my father, telling us to take it somewhere else or to keep off of each other. I giggled a bit as we walked to Josh's car and started to drive off to our prom.

"You look amazing, Elizabeth." Josh kissed me on the cheek when we got into the car.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Was I kidding myself?! He looked liked the most handsome thing that could have ever existed right now!

After we talked for awhile about how excited I was, I realized that we weren't driving to the school.

"Josh…the school is the other way…where are we going?"

"Well, I think we should have our own special prom. Not to be selfish or anything, but you look much too beautiful to share with anyone else…I think we should go somewhere special."  
Where could he possibly be taking me? Josh probably knew me best nowadays, so there was no reason in the world not to trust him. When the car stopped, I think I started to cry.

We were having our prom in our meadow. Josh picked up a battery-powered iPod player from his backseat and grabbed his iPod.

"Surprised?" Josh snickered a bit as he got out and went around to open my door.

"Surprised?! Josh, oh my goodness! This is amazing!" We hadn't even gotten to the meadow yet and this was already the best night ever.

After getting to the meadow, via my back, Josh set down the player and the iPod and turned on a big light. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. There were balloons set up, along with confetti sprinkled around and two crowns sitting on some rocks with signs that said 'prom queen' and 'prom king' by them.

"JOSH! When did you do this?!" How did he manage do to all of this?!

"Well, now that I am a werewolf, it's a bit easier to get around the forest, rather than going on human-foot." Josh put the prom queen crown on my own head and wore the prom king crown himself.

"Joshua Black, you are amazing."

After a night of dancing at our own personal prom, we lay down in the grass and looked up at the stars through an open gap in the trees above us.

"Prom really isn't about getting dressed up and getting a fancy limo and all that, you know?" I took his hand in mine as I whispered this to him quietly.

"No? Then what is it about?"

"It's about having that special night with the one you love."

"Yes. That is true. And I love you, Elizabeth Cullen. More than anything on this entire planet."

"Promise me something?" We gazed into each other's eyes now.

"Anything."

"Promise me that…when we get old and ugly and I'll probably be blind and need a walker or something…that you'll still love me?"

Josh started to laugh.

"You think I would care? As long as this doesn't change," He put his free hand over my heart, "As long as your heart is always as gold as it is now, I promise to always love you."

"And I promise to love you. Forever and always."

"Forever and always."

After all that we had been through together, after all of the drama between our parents…even though I'm part-vampire and he's a werewolf…even though we'll both die sometime…

We'll always love each other.

Forever and always.

**(AHHH!!!! I can't believe…that this is the end. I'm actually crying right now! Without you, there would be no 25****th**** chapter. Without you, I wouldn't crying because I ended my story.**

**SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!**

**I might write a sequel someday…I don't know!**

**Do you have any unanswered questions about Dreaming Again? Send them to me via review, private message or even email and I'll make a new chapter with all of your questions and my answers! And PLEASE feel free to send me ideas for a sequel!**

**I love you all!)**


	26. Q and A

Q & A

**Kimiaa asks:**

Q: How did Jacob feel about everything in the end?

A: Good question! I never really answered that, nor did I talk much about Jacob. I don't think that Jacob really accepted his son dating a part-vampire in the first place, but now that Josh is a full werewolf, he doesn't feel comfortable with it at all. Fortunately, Josh doesn't care what his father thinks!

Q: Is Elizabeth part a werewolf/part werewolf?

A: Nope! The werewolf bite kinda cancelled out the vampire thing that was happening to her, so it just made her stay the same as she always was, as a human/vampire. (Yes, I know. My logic is twisted…but it's my fanfic! Haha! XD)

**amandaplan asks:**

Q: How did Elizabeth's parents feel that she is going to die someday?

A: Of course they're going to be absolutely distraught and sad for the rest of their lives once she does pass, but they're definitely going to enjoy the time they have with her now as parents.

**kittypower asks:**

Q: Are you going to make a second story?

A: A lot of people have commented about it, and I even thought of it myself, but YES! I've already started writing it and I think after I get a few chapters written, I'll start to put it up on the site.

- More than one person asked a question like or similar to this.

**(As more people send in questions (unless this was all), I will update the page.)**


End file.
